First Love Academy with a twist!
by Blurasxbery
Summary: Len finds out Rin and Miku are dating. Gumi also finds out, and so the two of them reluctantly start working together to break the girls up. Little do they know, other strange feelings are about to blossom... Rin x Miku and eventual Len x Male!Gumi. Because Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny day in the town. The sky was a beautiful pristine blue, and the leaves in the trees were softly blowing in the light breeze. Birds chirped and fluttered around the wonderfully scented flowers. Everyone seemed perfectly happy and content, walking and chatting with their friends as they merrily made their way to school.

There was one exception however - a young boy by the name of Len.

He sighed as he not so happily walked to school. Yesterday, both he and Gumi confessed their feelings to Rin. She had replied with an unclear answer - but he knew that she wasn't going to choose either of them any time soon.

He took the letter for Rin out of his bag, and stared at it as he tried to figure out why she had rejected him.

Maybe it was how he confessed? Maybe the love letter just wasn't enough? Well, he always knew that he wasn't the best at stuff like this. This was the first time he had ever fallen in love, and he wasn't sure how to deal with it properly. Perhaps Rin liked manlier guys? He had always been shy growing up after all, so as a result he didn't have many friends.

_Well, except for one._

Yes, him and Gumi used to be friends. They grew up in the same street as each other, so they would often play together when they had nothing to do. The other boy used to be so different. He was much nicer and less cocky, like he is now. His ego wasn't as inflated, which is probably why he was so willing to be his friend in the first place. They would hang out all the time; they'd do things like play sports together, go to each other's house, and sometimes even just talk. He had noted that Gumi also had a habit of being very polite and gentlemanly towards any girl he found pretty or attractive. He claimed that every man should be kind to all females; although he only ever talked to the attractive ones. He guessed that this was the beginning of how he behaves now; self centred and over confident.

He admitted that he sort of missed those days where they hung out together and just had fun. He figured those days wouldn't come back though. They couldn't, not with how Gumi acts now.

When Len finally made it to school, he trudged to his locker and stuffed his shoes in. He wasn't really in the mood for studying and doing worksheets at the moment.

_No, that's not good Len. You have to study. You have to study..._

But no matter what he told himself, he still couldn't concentrate as the teacher lectured the class about algebra equations and how to solve them. He tried to pay attention, he really did - but he still couldn't as he tuned out of the teacher's rather loud voice. Looking down at his worksheet, he tried to come up with new ways to express his feelings to Rin. Could he make another love letter?

_Nah, if it didn't work the first time it's not going to work again._

Do it over text?

_That wouldn't be very romantic..._

Just tell her?

_No, I would just end up fainting from nervousness and I wouldn't be able to tell her!_

Do what Gumi does and hand her a rose along with a cheesy pick up line?

He tried to picture himself as Gumi, walking up to a girl as if it were nothing and somehow charming her instantly with just a rose and a smile.

He shook his head to rid the impossible image; that would never be him, not in a million years!

Len sighed again. He couldn't come up with any good ways to confess to her, so he sat in his seat and patiently waited for the lesson to be over.

* * *

When the period finally ended, he got his things and ran out of the classroom, on his way to the next class. He suddenly collided with another student, and fell on his butt to the floor.

"Hey! Watch where you're goi- oh, if it isn't you."

Len rubbed his head in pain, the part where he hit the hardest. He looked up, and saw a certain boy with green hair.

"Gumi!"

"The one and only," Gumi flipped his hair and sniffed his rose as he dusted himself off.

"What are you doing?" Len asked him, then winced as Gumi sniffed his rose. How can he smell something so strong-smelling so often?

"What am I doing?" Gumi scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I was just going to my next class. Unlike you, who's probably wandering the halls aimlessly like an idiot."

Len glared at him. He was NOT an idiot!

"Well, whatever. See you later, fool." Gumi threw another insult at him and walked away, waving at a few girls who were goggling at him.

Len was still glaring at his back, but he let go of his shoulders as he sighed for the umpeeth time today. Why did Gumi and him have to hate each other so much? He was tired of arguing every time they talked to each other. If even for a second, he wished they could actually agree on something.

_It's hopeless, _he thought. _That will never happen._

* * *

The bell rang, signalling the end of school. Len was walking down the hall, muttering some apologies to people he accidentally brushed against. He got his things and started walking back home. He was only half way home when he realized something.

_Oh no, I forgot my pencils! I need them to complete the English assignment too! Seems like that was the only thing I paid attention to..._

Len headed back to the school, rushing to get there so his mother wouldn't scold him. When he got there, it was deserted. It seemed like everyone had gone home already.

He ran down the hallway, not caring if he was loud, since there wasn't anyone there. He opened the door to his classroom, and walked up to his desk. The boy was relieved to find that his pencils were still in there. He quickly grabbed them, stuffing them into his bag as he closed the classroom door and made his way down the hall.

The boy was walking when he noticed some sounds coming from the corner near the stairs. He jumped a little and stopped walking, wondering what it was. Who could possibly be at school at this hour? Maybe they had forgotten something too?

But when Len poked his head around the corner, he was greeted to the most shocking image possible. His eyes widened considerably at the sight of it.

Rin and Miku, the senpai who was a year older than him, were _kissing!_

_Nononono. This can't be happening!_ Len jerked his head back and hid from the atrocious scene behind him.

_It can't be. I had my suspicions, but is the class rep really a le- a les-_

He couldn't even say it without nearly gagging. He couldn't believe it. Rin, the responsible class rep and his first love, was dating a _girl!_

_Okay, calm down. Maybe I just didn't see correctly. Maybe they were just talking with their faces really close. Yea, that's what they were doing... _At this point, Len had convinced himself that it really didn't happen. But, just to make sure, he peeked again.

Sure enough, Rin and Miku had just parted from each other, basking in the afterglow of their passionate kiss. They were lost in the other's eyes, breathing heavily and blushing.

_It wasn't that! They were really kissing!_

Len had about enough for the day. He just wanted to go home, bury his face in a pillow and cry. It was the end of the world as he knew it.

He decided that he would exit the school building the other way, so he turned around and ran away from the scene of the crime as fast as he could. His face was flushed and he was so embarrassed, still not wanting to believe what he had just witnessed.

"Uwaah..." He whined to himself. "What am I gonna do..."

**Author's Note**

**Wow! So there goes my third story, and first multi-chapter fic! Yes, this will have more chapters. I don't know when there will be chapter 2, but hopefully it'll be soon. I got this idea from a comment I saw on the first love academy video. It was "Plot twist, Rin falls in love with the new student Miku, and they start going out. Then Len and Gumi try to break them up, but end up falling in love with each other. The end."**

**Yep. xD I didn't know if I wanted Gumi to be portrayed as a girl or boy, but she was a boy in the video so I just went with that. Anyways, please tell me what you think of this story and thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Gumi peered out of the window of his car seat, staring at the people who were walking. He only got a glimpse of everyone however, since his car was zooming past so quickly. The morning had gone as per usual. Wake up, brush hair, brush teeth, look in the mirror, take a shower, get dressed, look in the mirror, eat, and look in the mirror some more before going to school. He was very proud in his appearance.

When he stepped out of his car and thanked the driver, there were already a couple of girls flocking to him.

One girl from the four greeted him first, "Good morning, Gumi-senpai!"

"Hello, my pretties." He replied back, flipping his hair and holding out roses for all of them seemingly out of no where. He wore the same over confident, or in the girl's cases, "charming" smile he was known for.

All of his admirers reacted by blushing and swooning over him. They took the roses, thanked him profusely and ran away giggling like the little schoolgirls they were.

"Oh, I guess I can't help being this popular." Gumi sighed wistfully to himself, holding his hand to his forehead and discreetly smirking. He only really went to school for this kind of attention. He practically lived for all the beautiful ladies and fans he constantly attracted.

But he didn't actually have any real friends. Since all the girls had crushes on him, he always drove away any potential guy friends he might've had. He remembered having a really good pal back when he was younger, another boy named Len. They really were the best of friends, always hanging out and doing stuff together. They just stopped doing all of those things when Gumi got popular.

_Well, it wasn't my fault if he couldn't keep up with my handsomeness. _He reassured himself. _Speaking of ladies, there's this one extremely gorgeous girl I like..._

His mind shifted to Rin, his kouhai and the class rep of her class. Ah yes, Rin, the most beautiful girl in all of existence to have ever lived! He was very much attracted to her, and would gladly give up his reputation just to be with her. It was too bad that she rejected him two days ago.

_I don't understand. I'm so manly and attractive, so why doesn't she like me?_

Clearly just a rose wouldn't be enough to charm this particular person. That was fine though - he was just getting started. He would make Rin his girlfriend no matter what!

He got to the school and put his shoes in his locker. While making his way to the classroom, he greeted some girls who were gazing at him in the hallways.

For the first period, they were doing mathematics. Not that it mattered anyway - Gumi never bothered to pay attention to classes. He only vaguely listened to the teacher's scraping of the chalk on the board while he thought about how to make Rin fall for him.

_This is so strange. Usually, just giving roses and smiling would be enough for a girl to instantly fall in love with me! I'm not doing anything wrong though, no - she's just a little different, is all._

He'd never actually admit to himself if he was wrong. His ego and pride were too inflated for that to happen. But for now, he needed to abandon his usual way of flirting and come up with something else.

The boy had been aware that Len also liked Rin. He considered getting rid of him, but he figured that once he saw how impossible it was to compete against Gumi, the other boy would give up. It was a foolproof plan. He just needed a way to get Rin to actually like him, which was the most important step.

Suddenly, the bell rang, signalling lunch time. He got his bag and made sure not to forget his roses either.

When he got out of the classroom, he saw his beloved Rin walk past him.

He put on a determined face. This time he'd at least score a date with her. He got his rose ready and began walking towards his crush.

"Hello, _my gorgeous._" He greeted her with the most flirtatious tone he could muster, saying the last two words in english for a nice fancy touch. But when he looked over for her reaction, she was gone.

"Oh? Where did she g-" As he began questioning, he caught a glance of Rin and Miku, a girl in his class, holding hands and walking together down the hall. They were laughing and giggling, appearing to be having a very good time with each other.

Gumi stared at their hands for a while. What was _that?_

He continued just standing and staring at them, when he noticed a tiny voice coming from the corner of the stairs. His attention shifted to the whispers and he turned his head to look at the source of noise.

"Oh no no no no..."

The voice sounded familiar, so he walked over to check who it was.

"Hey! Who's there?" He called out.

"AH!"

Gumi looked down at his feet and saw Len crouched in the corner. He had jumped up from surprise, and was in a strange pose.

"What are you doing?" The green-haired boy deadpanned, focusing on the weird position the other boy was in. Seriously, what's with that?

Len breathed a sigh of relief, his body returning to a regular stance. "Oh, it's just you."

"Duh, who did you think I was?" He flipped his hair in response. "What were you even doing back here anyway?"

Len suddenly stiffened up, and he started sweating a lot more than usual. "Um, uh, n-nothing..." He trailed off as his eyes slowly drifted to the left.

Gumi raised an eyebrow. Did he realize how bad he was at lying? "Come on, spit it out."

The blonde tightly shut his eyes and turned around to face the stairs. "N-no! I can't do it!"

Gumi stood there for a little bit, watching the boy sweat and fill the surrounding area with oder. He thought about how to get him to spill the beans. Then, he remembered a moment from their childhood that made him chuckle quietly. "Ohh, I see. Then I guess you wouldn't mind it if I told Rin about your little _accident-_"

"NOOO! Okay, okay, I'll tell you!" The other male surrendered, standing straight up and blushing. The poor boy was extremely embarrassed, which was made apparent by his completely red face.

The green head leaned in and glared at him, waiting for Len to tell him already. "So? What is it?"

Len took a couple of deep breaths, preparing himself to tell Gumi. What harm could it do if he just told one person? He had been meaning to get it off of his chest anyway.

"T-The class rep a-and Miku-senpai are... are..." Len mumbled, suddenly finding his shoes to be very interesting.

Gumi leaned in even closer, cupping a hand over his ear to try and hear better. "Are?"

The younger boy shut his eyes tightly and lifted his head up. He took another deep breath, it was now or never. "THE CLASS REP AND MIKU-SENPAI ARE DATING!" He yelled out a bit too loudly, as he heard a couple of shuffling feet coming from around the corner.

Gumi wasn't paying attention to that though. Instead, he had all his attention focused on the absurd declaration this boy in front of him had just made.

He stared lifelessly at him, before bursting out in laughter. "AHAHAHAHA! You expect me to believe that?" He held his stomach, nearly tripping over from his laughing fit. "What a load of bull..."

But when Gumi looked up at Len, it did not look like he was joking. His face was downcast, eyes on the brink of spilling tears from the embarrassment he felt at that moment.

"...Wait, you mean to tell me you're not joking?" The older boy blinked in surprise.

Len sniffed, then nodded his head.

_What._

"H-How would you know for sure?" He asked him.

"...I saw them kissing after school." Len wiped his tears away.

Gumi's eye started twitching. "I-It can't be..." He muttered to himself, staring at the back wall behind Len. "My Rin is a lesbian..."

"B-But, you haven't asked them yet, right? You don't know if they're actually dating yet, right?" He didn't want to believe any of this. He _couldn't _believe any of this.

The younger boy lifted his head. "Well, I haven't asked them yet. But if you saw two girls kiss, I think it would be pretty safe to assume that they're dati-"

"If you haven't asked them, you don't know!" Gumi interrupted him. "I refuse to believe anything you're saying until I see it for myself!"

With that statement, he ran off just in time for the bell to ring.

_Why should I believe him?_ He thought. _He's probably just trying to trick me so I won't go after Rin anymore. Well, I'll show him. Wait for me, Rin!_

**Author's Note**

**And here is the second chapter! (Yes I know you don't start sentences with and, but this is the author's note.) This only got done so quickly because I was bored for the day and I had nothing to do. Trust me, regular chapters won't be coming this fast. It just so happens to be a weekend and I'm often bored on weekends. xD**

**As always, thank you for reading! Please tell me what you thought of today's chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Len had just gotten home from school. It had been a long day, and he was tuckered out from the confrontation with Gumi. He had tried to tell him that he saw Rin and Miku kissing, and he was almost certain that they were dating, but Gumi didn't believe him at all. He had ran off, exclaiming that he wouldn't believe it until he saw it himself. Len worried that he'd probably do something reckless unless he stopped him.

_No, he doesn't deserve my sympathy. Why am I even worrying about that idiot anyway? He didn't even believe me.._

Ridding all thoughts of Gumi and their encounter, he made his way up the stairs and to his room. Once he got there, he set down his bag and got ready for a quick shower. He never usually bathed first, but today he just needed to relax. Len wasn't really in the mood to do anything else, so he decided to just laze around in his room until bedtime.

When he finished showering, he sat down at his dinner table and thanked his mother for the meal. The whole time when he was eating, he felt tired and lethargic, which didn't go unnoticed by his parents.

"Dear? What's wrong?" His mom asked him, a concerned expression on her face.

Len was stirring his food around, seeming to have lost his appetite. He paused, and looked up at his parent. "Ah, nothing's wrong mother. I'm just tired."

The brunette woman's face relaxed a bit, but worry was still evident in her voice. "Well, if you say so sweetie, but always remember that your father and I are here for you."

"Thanks guys." He replied back, smiling at both of his parents for extra reassurance. He was just tired, really. "Oh, and mom, if you keep crinkling your eyebrows you're going to get wrinkles."

His father let out a mighty guffaw at this remark, while his mother just blushed in embarrassment. "O-Oh my, I guess you're right." She proceeded to use her finger to smooth down the area between her eyebrows, in an attempt to get rid of any potential wrinkles.

Len smiled a little. He really had great parents.

That night, he went through his daily routine before going to bed. He went to his bedroom to play some games to pass the time, brushed his teeth and got ready to sleep. The boy put on his pjs and climbed into his bed, shifting his position to a more comfortable spot before settling in. By the time he got to bed, it was only 9 pm.

Having nothing to think about while he tried to fall asleep, his mind drifted to the events of today.

_Gumi was being really stupid, he thought I was lying to him! Did it look like I was lying? Of course not, he was just being an idiot._

Len nodded a little, agreeing with himself. Gumi WAS being an idiot. A really big idiot.

_But even an idiot like him still deserves to know the truth... _He sighed outwardly, _As much as I don't want to, I can't stop thinking about it. I'll try to convince him it's true sometime tomorrow..._

_Tomorrow..._

And with that, he fell into a restful slumber.

* * *

The school was bustling with noise and students as usual in the morning, friends greeting each other and getting ready for classes. Len had no one of the sort, since he was too shy to talk to anyone. He got ready for math by himself, and walked behind a group of students to the math classroom.

He set his bag down at the foot of his desk, and went on with the math lesson while the teacher droned on about math problems and the proper ways to solve them.

This time, he was careful to actually pay attention. He never really liked the lectures the teachers gave, because their voice hurt his ears, so to avoid that he made plenty of notes during class. One thought was still lingering in his mind though.

_I have to tell Gumi about the class rep and Miku-senpai... Hopefully he'll believe me this time..._

* * *

At the end of the school day, Gumi's class had PE. The green-haired boy rather liked this period, because girls often flocked to him more and admired how athletic he was. Basically, he got the most attention at this time of the day and Gumi loved it.

He got changed into his PE outfit and ran out to the field. After the coach told them that they were to run around the track and record their speeds, he handed out stopwatches so everyone could measure how fast they were. They were to race in groups of boys and girls, starting with Gumi's group.

He ran around the track in record time, about 23 seconds. The length of the track wasn't that big, but big enough for most of the other boys to struggle. Most of the girls fangirled and squealed, talking amongst themselves about how cool he was and how they had crushes on him. Some of the guys merely scoffed and claimed that they could do much better, in an attempt to get the girls to pay attention to them instead.

All of the guys ended up getting slower times than Gumi, looking disappointed as they walked back to change out of their sweaty PE outfits. A couple of them glared at the fastest athlete in the class, upset and jealous of him.

Gumi just shot them a confident smirk. He had gotten used to jealous guys staring at him with nasty looks and had learned to take it all in stride. It wasn't his fault they couldn't be as great as he was. They should take some pointers from him, so they could be even half as charming and handsome as him.

After he was changed back into his uniform, the bell rang, signalling the end of school for that day. He picked up his bag and started to head around the school to his car, the driver waiting for him.

As he turned around the corner, he couldn't help but notice Rin and Miku walking alone together near the school building. They were holding hands again, talking about whatever it was that girls talked about. It seemed innocent enough to Gumi, not really giving it a second thought when he passed by them.

But, what he saw next shocked him.

At first, they were just giggling with each other. While Rin was letting out a cute little laugh, Miku cut her off by giving her a kiss. It wasn't much, just a quick peck on the lips, but it was enough to stop Gumi in his tracks.

_W-What... WHAT THE HELL?_

* * *

When Len heard the bell ring, he knew it was the end of the day. He hadn't been able to find Gumi anywhere during school time, so he figured he'd just tell him tomorrow, or whenever he got the chance to.

_Maybe he's somewhere outside..._

He stuffed his things into his bag and headed out, looking for any signs of green hair in the groups of students. His hair colour was quite distinguishable, since no one else in the school had green hair. Or at least, his particular shade of green.

Finally from around the corner, he spotted the green-haired boy he was looking for. He ran over to him, then stopped to catch his breath when he realized how tired he actually was.

"H-Hey, Gumi," he panted out, resting his hands on his knees. When he stopped wheezing, he regained his composure and looked at the other boy.

Gumi was still staring at the space ahead of him, not paying any mind to the blonde boy. His eyes were focused on the scene from far away, still shocked from the sight of a classmate and his crush kissing one another. Currently, the two girls had already parted from each other and were talking about other things, too submerged in their conversation to see the boys.

Len however, hadn't noticed his disinterest yet. "U-Uh, yea. I just came here to tell you that, um, the class rep and Miku-senpai really are dat-"

"I know."

He looked at Gumi, who had just interrupted him with his sudden remark. ""H-Huh? What do you mean you already know?" He had thought it would take more convincing than this.

It was then that he noticed what Gumi was gawking at, and looked over to his side. He saw the pair of girls in question holding hands, and he knew exactly what the other boy was staring at so intently.

He sighed, now realizing what he was looking at. "Oh, you mean _that._ I told you before, but you didn't believe me. I guess now you do?"

The older boy just stood there at first, but then slowly nodded his head. "...Yea."

Len also nodded his head, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "Yes, yes, now admit you're wrong and- wait, what?" He was surprised to hear Gumi admit it so easily. He had expected some resistance, especially from a guy like him.

"Yea, I was wrong. Happy now?" He replied back, his focus shifting to Len. "Just because I'm wrong though, doesn't mean I can't do something about it. I'm going to break them up!" Gumi declared, triumph replacing his initial shocked and out of focus vibe.

Len listened to his declaration, putting on a determined face that matched the other boy's. "Hey, don't forget that I like Rin too! I have to do something about it too!"

Gumi looked at him, the same over-confident smirk adorning his features. "Well, I'd like to see you try. You could even help me, not that you'll be much help anyways." He flipped his hair, daring him to do it.

The blonde shot him back a competitive grin, "Oh, I won't just be help. I'll lead the whole thing and you'll follow me."

They glared at each other, sparks flying in between them. The two boys had somehow managed to make another rivalry from something that was supposedly a team effort.

Meanwhile, Rin and Miku had just become aware of the guys not too far away from them.

"Oh my," Miku said.

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys, it's another chapter. Thank you for the reviews! The reason I used Gumi instead of Gumo was because I like the name Gumi better. xD I mean really, what kind of a name is Gumo?**

**Thanks for reading, and please review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ehh, I said that but..."

Len was back at his home, having just got back from school. He was thinking of ways to break his crush and her girlfriend up, but he was having second thoughts about it. Especially since he was now competing against Gumi.

"I have no idea how to do this!" He groaned out in frustration, and plopped down on his bed face first. His mother would be calling him down soon for dinner, but once again, he just wasn't hungry. It seemed like these past few days have been hell for him. His crush rejected him, she became a lesbian, and now both he and Gumi were attempting to break them up.

He flipped over so his back was on the bed and turned over to a more comfortable position, letting his head sink into the pillow as he continued to think. Honestly, he felt bad for agreeing to it. Whenever he looked at the couple holding hands, he felt a pang of jealousy, but they looked so happy together. He had hoped he would be able to experience that with Rin herself, but maybe that wouldn't happen for now.

His mind shifted to another topic that had been bothering him for a while. Was it even possible for two girls to love each other, romantically? He never thought about it seriously, but he had always thought that everyone around him was into the opposite gender. Being childhood friends with Gumi, who was always deliberately attracting girls everywhere he went and enjoying it, it was no surprise he thought this way. But he just couldn't wrap his head around the possibility of two people of the same gender liking one another, in that way!

_I mean, I could never imagine myself liking other guys!_

The idea of him being gay sent shivers down his spine. Strangely, he wasn't that grossed out by the thought of it, but it confused him greatly. He tried to come up with the image of himself, with another guy, kissing each other. Len stared at the ceiling, thinking hard about who he would kiss. When he started pondering it, only one name came to mind.

Gumi.

His eyes widened. Well, it was true that he was the only other person of the same gender he ever talked to, besides family members. Although, the very thought of it grossed him out. Please, anyone but Gumi!

But his mind produced it anyway, the image of him and the older boy gazing at each other, Gumi's hand propped under his chin, slowly moving closer, only inches apart...

He broke the notion by raising his head and banging it against the pillow. It didn't hurt much, the pillow being made of soft fabric, but if he thought of anything similar to this again he might just hit it on a desk instead.

The boy continued to repeatedly smash his head on the bed, just as his mother walked in.

"Hi dear, dinner is ready... What are you doing?"

Len stopped assaulting himself with the bed to look up at his mother, who was staring at him like he had gone mad. He quickly tried to come up with an excuse, but failed to think of a convincing one.

"Uh, I was, doing head exercises?" He told her, hoping she'd believe him.

His mom slowly nodded her head, the look on her face clearly expressing that she did not believe him. "Uh huh. Ok, well, come downstairs when you're finished, alright?" She told him, then closed the door.

The woman went downstairs and sat at the dinner table with her husband, who was reading the paper.

"Honey?"

The man looked up from his newspaper, "Yes?"

"I think our son has gone crazy."

* * *

The next day, it was very sunny and bright outside. It seemed like a great day, except it was scheduled to rain later in the afternoon, just as students are walking home. Len didn't know this, however, and went to school anyway without an umbrella.

On his way to school, he didn't think about much. He was hoping the rest of the week would pass by smoothly, with no interference on his peaceful school life. Of course, he knew Gumi would probably bother him about the "agreement" from yesterday, so decided he would politely decline helping him and just continue with his boring and plain life. It was better that way after all.

While he was coming to a conclusion of his thoughts, he saw Rin and her older girlfriend walk past him, giggling and talking to each other. They were holding hands at school once again, not seeming to have any shame in public displays of affection.

Another pang of jealously shot through him again. He stopped walking, staring at their conjoined hands and smiling faces with a look of sadness. He may have not understood the notion of girls loving one another, but he knew that they loved each other romantically and that fact alone filled him with envy.

But now, not only was he feeling envy, but he was also feeling something else. Guilt. He was guilty for not being able to be happy for them, for not congratulating them.

So, did he really want to decline Gumi's offer of helping him break them up? He tried to remember all of the times they spent together. What had Gumi ever done for him? Was it really worth it to get involved with him again?

_He did do something for you. He was your first friend._

Oh, that's right. This could be a chance for them to reconcile their friendship! Yes, this was perfect. He had been without a true friend for so long now, and he just wanted someone he could talk to freely. This could put an end to their endless arguments, and he could possibly bring the old Gumi back. The Gumi that was always willing to listen, to talk and hang out with him.

_Alright, _he decided, _I'll help him._ He figured that he could somehow get away from actually helping him break the girls up, like maybe making a couple of lies to get out of it. He really needed to polish his excuse-making skills.

He just didn't know how to return to being friends without seeming awkward. Or how difficult it would actually be.

* * *

The bell rang ten minutes ago, and it had started raining. Hard.

Len walked out of the school under the roof, only to be greeted by heavy rain. There were a couple of students who were running home with umbrellas, but most of them had already went back via car.

_Oh no, how am I gonna get home? ...Ah, that's right! My phone!_

He reached in his bag, feeling for his cellphone. Imagine his surprise when he couldn't find it.

_Huh? This is strange, I was sure I left it here... Wait. Don't tell me I lost it._

He suddenly remembered where he had last put his phone. It wasn't lost, no, it was perfectly fine. In his room, on his bed.

_Ughh... No, no, no, why is this happening to me!_

Len sighed. He had the worst luck. It was always him who forgot things, didn't have any friends, and got rejected by a girl! He glanced behind him. Perhaps he could wait inside the school until the rain stopped.

Just as he was about to turn and walk back inside, someone stepped out of the building. It was Gumi, who had a clear and plain umbrella in his hand.

"Ah, what are you doing here?" The green-haired boy questioned Len, looking mildly surprised. "It's been fifteen minutes since school ended."

The blonde sighed, "I don't have an umbrella." He then noticed the one in Gumi's hand, "Wait, what's with that umbrella? I thought someone like you would have a better looking one. Ah, no offence."

"Duh, it's the school's." Gumi twirled the rain protection around with his fingers. "My old one was ripped. Stupid manufacturers, the thread was way to thin..."

Len shifted uncomfortably, while listening to the other boy ramble on about the fools who made his old umbrella for him. "I-I see."

Gumi stopped, "So, you don't have an umbrella right?" He reached into his school bag and pulled out a red umbrella with a couple of rips on the top and edges, and tossed it at Len. "You can use my old one. Don't bother giving it back."

He looked up at Gumi in surprise. "T-Thanks. Are you sure you want to give it to me?" This was unusually nice, even for someone like him.

"Yea, it's useless anyways." The boy answered back, opening his own umbrella and starting to walk back home.

Len looked down at the red umbrella. It had a couple of rips at the top, but nothing too bad. It was still better than running into the rain and coming home soaking wet.

He hurriedly snapped it open and put it over his head, making sure to put his body under the places with the least holes. He noticed that Gumi was actually walking home, and not driving for once.

Suddenly, he remembered his desire to become friends with him. This was the perfect opportunity.

"H-Hey! Wait for me!" He ran over to Gumi.

"What?" The older boy asked him without turning around.

Len matched up to his walking speed, before finally saying something. "Um, why aren't you driving home?"

Gumi sighed, "The man who usually drives me refused to go out in the rain. That, and he's sick." His face took a tired look. He probably wasn't used to walking home.

"Oh."

Len couldn't come up with anything else to say after the question he asked him, so they just walked in silence. It wasn't a comfortable silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence either. It was just silent.

* * *

"This is my house."

They had arrived at Len's home. Apparently Gumi's house was further away from the school than his was.

"Ok."

Just before Len started to walk back inside his house, Gumi's hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait, why did you walk with me?"

Len turned around, not knowing how to answer his question. He thought up of something anyway. "Um, I thought I had to thank you for the umbrella?"

The green head lowered his hand from his shoulder. "Oh. Well, you didn't have to."

The boy smiled a bit, "But I did. It's ok, right?"

"I guess." Gumi looked away a little, "So, I'll see you later. Bye."

"Yep, bye!"

Len watched as Gumi walked back to his house, but it took him a while to notice something.

He was walking in the direction of the school.

**Author's Note**

**Hey, it's the weekend, so I've got loads of free time. xD It's so hot outside though!**

**Anyway, this chapter was sort of me running out of ideas. I didn't know what to do with them, so I decided to work on their relationship. Just a little.**

**If you haven't noticed, these chapters are getting steadily longer. Like, 100 words each time. They're still pretty short though, so tell me if you think they're kind of rushed!**

**Thanks for reading, please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Beep. Beep._

Len blearily opened his eyes, letting his bedroom come into focus. He lazily reached his arm out to shut his alarm clock off, taking the chance to stretch his arms. Yawning, he rubbed his eyes and turned over to check the time.

It read 7:30, and he was just about to get out of bed when he realized that it was Saturday. Letting out a sigh of relief, he plopped back down onto his bed, letting his head sink into the pillow. He definitely did _not _want to go to school. So much had happened during the week, and he really needed this break.

He attempted to fall back asleep, but no matter what position he shifted into or how hard he shut his eyes, he just couldn't. Eventually, he decided to just get up. Rolling over, he rubbed his eyes and slowly rose out of his sheets. Moving so his legs dangled off the edge of his bed, he stepped onto the cold, wooden floor and walked over to his closet. He grabbed his casual attire and changed out of his pajamas. Taking his time with the changing, he tiredly made his way to the bathroom and proceeded to brush his teeth. Len usually brushed before breakfast, which he knew was strange but no one except for his parents would judge him so it was fine.

Spitting out the last of his toothpaste, he splashed some water on his face and began to brush his messy, blonde hair. He pulled it back into his signature ponytail, dried his wet face, and ran down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning, mom." He greeted his parent. His mother was making breakfast, and his father was presumably still sleeping.

"Ah, good morning Len." The woman slid the last of the fried eggs onto the ceramic white plate, and placed it on the table. "I've just finished making breakfast. Can you go upstairs and wake up your dad?"

"Sure." He went back upstairs to his father's room, and started rapidly shaking the bed. "Wake up, dad. It's morning."

"Mmh..." The man mumbled, not budging from his spot on the bed. He tightly pulled the covers over his head, refusing to get up.

Len sighed, thinking of a way to get his dad to wake up. He suddenly thought of an idea, and chuckled to himself. He stopped shaking the bed, and quietly walked over to the curtains.

"Wake... UP!" He quickly pulled open the curtains, letting the sunshine peer into the room. The blonde ran over to his dad and ripped the covers open, letting the bright light shine directly into his face.

"Ughh..." The disheveled man groaned. His hair was a mess, and he had a slight five o'clock shadow from the previous day.

Len greeted his parent with a cheeky grin, "Good morning, father!~"

"Yea, hi..." He rubbed the fatigue away from his eyes and stood up, motioning for Len to leave so he could change. He clearly was not a morning person.

Len obeyed and left the room, going back downstairs to wait for his dad. Once his father had finished changing, they all sat down for breakfast and ate in silence.

His mother's cooking was good, so he finished the food quickly. Thanking his parents for the meal, he made his way upstairs and to his room.

Closing the door behind him, he laid down on his bed and turned his phone on. It was the weekend, so he wasn't planning on doing anything special. Unless his parents had plans for him, he was content with just staying in his room.

He was idly scrolling through his text messages when he got a phone call. It appeared out of no where, and startled Len. Sitting straight up, he looked at the phone number.

_What? I don't remember ever seeing this number before..._

He decided to ignore it, and pressed the _end call _button. Not giving it a second thought, he went back to checking his text messages.

But it wasn't long before they called back.

_Gah, seriously? _This time, he picked it up, mostly for the sake of wanting them to shut up. It also could've been important too.

"Hello?"

_"Oh, you picked up this time!"_

Len's eyes widened. "Gumi?"

_"Yep, that's me!" _Gumi answered back.

The blonde clutched the phone with his hands. "How did you get my number?" He asked him.

_"O-oh, uh..." _The boy on the other end hesitated, _"Anyway, that's not important. Do you have time right now?"_

"Well, um-"

_"Wait, of course you do, it's Saturday. I need you to meet me at the downtown cafe. We're going to come up with a plan to break Rin and Hatusune-san up."_

"E-eh? But-" Len tried to protest, but to no avail.

_"Great. Meet you there in five." _Gumi hung up.

The beep, beep of the ended call resounded in the room and through Len's ears. He stared at the phone, wondering what had just happened. Suddenly, he realized that his plans for a relaxing weekend would be out of reach now.

Sighing, he picked himself up and went downstairs.

_Might as well go. If I don't, who knows what he'd do to me on Monday..._

"Hey mom, can I go out for a bit?" Len walked to the kitchen, where his mom was washing the dishes.

"Hmm, sure, but why?" She asked him.

"Just to meet up with a friend." He flinched a little at the word "friend", but nevertheless kept his posture.

"Oh?" The woman looked up from the dishes to stare at her son quizzically. It was a known fact in the family that Len did not have many friends, if any friends at all. So the fact that he was meeting up with one now was rather strange. "Well, ok then. Have fun." She decided to let him go anyway. This was a chance for him to not be so anti-social.

"Thanks mom!" He thanked her, and quickly grabbed his coat from the closet. It was wasn't that cold, but still chilly enough that he would need his coat. He grabbed his shoes from the rack and slipped them on. "I'll be off now! Bye, mom and dad!"

"Bye!" She waved her child goodbye, listening to the click of the closing door.

Hearing the sudden noise, Len's father looked up from his newspaper to ask his wife something. "What was that just now?"

"I don't know..." She trailed off. "Off to meet a friend, I guess?"

* * *

Len ran towards the center of the city. He was supposed to be there in five minutes, and it had already been three. But with such a short notice, who could blame him?

Once he had gotten there, the streets were already filled with people. It was a Saturday, so naturally there would be lots of people there. It was only nine o'clock though, so there weren't as many people as there would've been if it was the afternoon.

He ran towards the nearest cafe, _Owl Cafe._ He assumed that Gumi was talking about this place, since it was the most popluar and it had lots of people. Unlike the name, the shop itself didn't actually have any owls in it. The waiters and waitresses' outfits were just themed after the night bird. Everyone loved it anyway, due to it's cute design and good food.

When he got there, he looked around for any signs of green hair. Sure enough, just outside of the cafe was Gumi, sitting by himself at one of the tables. His facial expression screamed impatient.

Len walked over to him and sat down on the seat across. "Hey Gumi."

The older boy noticed him finally making his way over to the table. "You're late! What took you so long?"

"Well, it's morning and it's Saturday. I can at least be a little late, right?" Len was slightly annoyed. It wasn't his fault that he liked to sleep in during the weekends, and that Gumi was too impatient to wait for a minute longer.

"Yea yea, whatever." Gumi nonchalantly waved off his concerns.

_Why you little..._

"Hello, welcome to Owl Cafe. Here are your menus!" A waitress came up to their table and gave them the menus. "Take your time deciding your orders!" She placed them on the table and walked off.

Len swallowed his anger and picked up the menu, looking through the pages.

_Woah, _he thought to himself, skimming through the contents. _They have such a huge selection... What should I get?_

Gumi looked up at Len. Sensing the indecisiveness from him, he spoke up. "I recommend getting a coffee or smoothie. The coffee here is really good, but if you really don't know you can just get what I get."

The blonde shot his head up from the sudden voice. Did Gumi just... _help_ him? "A-ah, thanks."

A few minutes later, the waitress from before came back. "Hello, customers. Are you ready to order?"

Len silently panicked. He hadn't decided yet!

"An espresso please, small size." Gumi spoke first.

"Ok," She wrote the order down on her notepad before shifting her focus onto Len. "And you?"

"U-uh, same as him." He quickly replied, folding his menu closed.

"Alright, your orders will be here shortly!"

The waitress walked away, leaving the two boys alone.

"So, why did you want me to come here?" Len asked him, curious as to why he dragged him out here on a Saturday.

"Well, you know the deal we made two days ago?" Gumi shifted him arms to rest on the table. "Well, I called you out here so we could make a plan to break Rin and Hatsune-san up."

"Ah," The memories from this week suddenly came shooting back at him. He resisted the urge to groan out in frustration. He did _not _want to deal with that again. "Y-yes."

"Yep, so I brought along a notepad and pen so we could write down ideas." He brought out the notepad and pen in question, holding them in his hands. "So far I have a couple ideas, but I don't think they're gonna be enough, like this one..."

Len started zoning out, tuning out of Gumi's voice and all the surrounding background noise. He stared straight ahead at Gumi, giving the illusion that he was listening. Usually he would still be asleep on Saturdays at nine o'clock. Him setting his alarm clock at 7:30 had been a mistake on his part. If only he hadn't set it so early, then maybe he could've slept through this whole thing...

A girly chuckle broke him out of his thoughts. "S-sorry to bother you, but here are your orders." The waitress was blushing, a suspicious smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Had she seen him zoning out?

Gumi however, didn't notice at all. "Thank you, beautiful."

"Y-you're welcome," She was still quietly chuckling, although it had mostly died down by now. "Please do enjoy the rest of your _date." _She walked, well, more like skipped to the inside of the cafe.

Len froze. Did the waitress just imply what he thought she implied?

_No no, I probably just heard wrong._ Even though the last time he had tried to tell himself that he had heard wrong had gone, well, _wrong, _he was still convinced that he had heard incorrectly.

He looked around at the other people. There were an awful lot of couples at the tables, which made him feel slightly uncomfortable. Why did Gumi need to choose _here, _of all places?!

Gumi either didn't hear, or didn't pay attention. "So, back to the ideas. Do you have any?" He asked him, picking up his espresso and taking a sip of it.

"H-huh?" He blinked.

"I said, do you have any ideas?" Gumi asked him, stressing each word. He was getting impatient again. "Well?"

"U-um," Len tried to think of a last minute idea. What could possibly break Rin and Miku up? At the moment, they looked pretty inseparable. "H-how about, we sabotage one of their d-dates?" He thought about what the waitress had said earlier, which caused him to trip over the word "dates".

"Oh yea, that's actually not bad." Gumi quickly jotted it down. "We could do that, but how would we know when they have their dates?"

"Um, ah," This time, he actually began to think hard about it. He didn't want to cause trouble, but at the same time he liked Rin... He didn't want to lose, not now. "We could, s-spy on them?..."

"Hmm... That's one possibility..." He once again jotted it down. "But don't call it spying, that's such a filthy word. Call it, _observing."_

Len blinked. "Er, ok..."

While they were thinking of other ways to break the two girls apart, across the street were Rin and Miku. They had scheduled a date at the cafe last week, and were on their way to a table when they passed by Len and Gumi.

"Oh, Len-kun, Gumi-san!" Rin greeted them.

"Aah!" Gumi quickly stuffed his notepad back in his pocket, shocked by her sudden voice. "Oh, hi Rin. And, Hatsune-san." He glared at the teal-head, although she didn't notice.

Len took this as a chance to talk to Rin. "H-hi, class rep! Ah, and Miku-senpai." He hadn't meant to be rude to his senior, but to be fair, she _had _taken his crush from him.

Rin stared at the two. Len was blushing a bit, and Gumi was also slightly flustered. She then shifted her gaze towards everyone else at the cafe, looking at the different couples. Finally, she asked them, "Are you guys on a date?"

Had Len been drinking his espresso at the time, he would've spat it all over her. Luckily for him, he spat it on Miku instead.

"Kyaa!" The older girl squeaked, tightly shutting her eyes as the warm coffee landed on her.

The blonde took a few moments before registering what had happened. "O-oh no! I'm so sorry!" He grabbed the napkins the waitress had given them from earlier and gave them to Rin, who started drying her girlfriend.

"Are you ok, Miku?" Rin asked her while patting her down, trying to get rid of all the coffee.

"Y-yea... and it's fine, Len-kun." She replied.

"Phew," He let out a sigh of relief.

Gumi was watching with a disinterested look, although his lips would twitch upwards every now and then. He didn't really seem to care about Miku all that much, probably because she stole _his Rin _from him.

After Miku was mostly dry, they said goodbye to the boys and went inside the cafe to sit at their own spots.

"Heh, nice one." Len snapped his head towards Gumi and shot him a glare.

"You know I didn't do it on purpose." He retorted, "It's because she said we were on a d-date."

"Tch," Gumi clicked him tongue, "Maybe I should've found a better place." He turned his head a little so Len couldn't see the red on his face.

"You think?" He sighed. Being around his schoolmates always made him really tired. They had already been there for about thirty minutes, and he would've really liked to go home just about now.

"Hey, how about we go to my house?" Gumi offered.

"Eh?" Len thought for a moment. He hadn't been to Gumi's house since they were really little, but even as a child he felt overwhelmed by the richness of it. The last time he had been here, the home was riddled with expensive furniture. The older boy had claimed he wasn't rich, but with that kind of interior Len severely doubted it.

"Sure." He accepted anyway. He didn't want to get stared at again, and he was getting sick of the place.

He checked his pockets to see if he had brought his wallet with him.

_H-huh? My wallet isn't here... Oh no..._

Gumi, noticing the look of dismay on the younger boy's face, took out double the amount of yen. "You forgot your wallet?"

"A-ah, yea... Ugh, what do I do..."

"It's fine, I can pay for the both of us." He placed his half of the money on his side, and gave Len the rest of the yen.

"E-eh? Really?" He placed the yen on the table.

"Yea, you can pay me back later." Gumi stood up, preparing to leave. "Let's go now."

Len looked at the money, and back at Gumi. "Oh, thanks!" He also stood up, and started walking after Gumi.

"But wow," They were walking along the path to the green-head's house, "You forget things a lot. First an umbrella, and now yen?"

The blonde felt like a arrow had just been stabbed through him. Little did Gumi know, he had also forgotten his phone. "I-it was only those two times!"

He rolled his eyes, "Yea, sure."

"I swear!" Len raised his arms up, "Believe me!"

* * *

Once they had made their way to Gumi's house, they opened the door to go inside. Appearantly, his parents weren't home so they would be alone.

When he stepped inside, Len's mouth opened widely. The interior was absolutely breathtaking. There were clean wooden floors that he could nearly slip on, expensive looking furniture, and a pretty glass chandelier. And this was just the living room.

"Let's go upstairs." Gumi beckoned for him to follow, and they walked up the stairs to his room.

Looking around the house, Len noted to himself that it hadn't really changed much. There were a couple of furnishings that weren't there before, but other then that it all stayed mostly the same. In a way, he felt slightly relieved. Of course, he had no reason to, but he had to admit that it felt kind of nice that nothing had changed since he was gone.

They went into his room, Gumi closing the door behind him. The sat down on the floor, and the green-head pulled out his notepad again.

"Now, we should continue on our ideas, right?"

"Oh, yea." Len replied, still not completely focused.

"So far, we have spyi- _observing _Rin and Miku to find out when they have dates, and sabotaging said date. Now we just need to come up with ways to ruin it." He flipped though his notepad, "Of course, I have other ideas too. I just really like your's."

"I-I see." Len thought back to earlier today, and came up with an idea. "How about we do bad things to Miku-senpai, like making a waiter accidently spill water on her? That could make her not want to date the class rep." He spewed out his comments as fast as possible. He felt horrible for coming up with these ideas, especially towards an unsuspecting victim who did nothing wrong. But they both liked Rin, and it was clear that Gumi wasn't willing to give up any time soon.

Gumi quickly wrote down everything Len said. "Yea, yea. Nice! Alright, so..."

For the next two hours, they did nothing but come up with ideas and jot down notes. Len just told him anything that came to mind, while Gumi wrote it all down. With each passing minute, the grin on the older boy's face got wider and wider. He really looked like he was enjoying this.

Finally, at 11:30, Len got a text from his mom. He took the ringing cellphone from his pocket and checked it.

"Oh, looks like I have to go now." He was inwardly doing a rejoice dance, but at the same time was slightly disappointed. He sort of wanted to spend more time with Gumi.

"Ah, ok." Gumi tooked his notepad and pen, placing it on his desk. "Want me to, um, walk you home?" He awkwardly offered, sheepishly rubbing his head.

"Oh no, you don't have to." He declined his offer. No matter how tempting it was, he just wanted to go straight home and fall asleep again. "I'll pay you back for the espresso on Monday."

Getting his coat and slipping it on, they made their way back to the living room. Len opened the door, and stepped outside.

"Bye, Gumi."

"Yea, bye."

Len began walking back to his house, which was further away from the school then Gumi's house was. He still needed to thank him for walking him home the other day, even though he didn't have to.

"Len!"

Gumi called out for him, who turned around to look at the other boy.

"What?"

"We're doing this again next week!"

Len loudly groaned.

**Author's Note**

**Well then, this is the longest chapter I've ever done for the story! Sorry for the sudden shift from 1,900 words to 3,500 words, but I kind of go along the flow when it comes to writing these things. xD I never really plan ahead, so sorry for that!**

**Anyway, after two weeks I hope this chapter was worth it. Thanks for reading and please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Len trudged to school, tiredly putting his feet in front of the other. A feeling of dread slowly overcame him, and he found himself not wanting to go to school. Lately, he had come to strongly dislike school. Not only was he bad at homework, tests, and PE, he was also being dragged around by a _very _troublesome boy.

"Hey, hurry up!" A voice from far away called out. Gumi was way ahead of him, practically jogging to school. He had said before that he had to walk with Len so he could share his ideas with him, so he wouldn't fall behind. It was exhausting to be constantly pulled away from his house by someone you weren't even complete friends with. "I wouldn't have walked with you if I knew you were this slow!"

"Then maybe I'll walk slower!" Len yelled back. He wasn't in the mood for this right now. He'd rather just stay home, lounge on his bed, and play games. But noo, it just _had _to be a Monday, and Gumi just _had _to be loud.

"You should be thankful I'm even talking to you!" The green-haired boy shouted. What was with his attitude? "Anyway, where was I..."

As Gumi kept rambling on and on about how they would break the two girls up, Len just wanted to smash his head against something. Maybe a pillow. Or a wall. Or a-

_Bang!_

The older boy looked up from his notepad to look at where the loud sound had come from. Apparently, Len had been so out of it that he had walked straight into a metal pole.

"Oww..." The blonde rubbed his sore head, the place where he had ran into.

"Hey, you ok?!" Gumi yelled after him.

The younger boy looked up. Was he actually worried about him? Hey, maybe he isn't such a bad guy... "Oh, I'm fine!"

"Good, so keep walking! I still have twenty more here to go!"

Len groaned. It was gonna be a long day.

* * *

He was thankful when they had finaly arrived at the school. He was even more thankful for the fact that he was younger, therefore they were in different classes. Len waved goodbye at Gumi and walked to his classroom, sighing in relief that the walk was over. Usually, the walk to school was relatively short. But with Gumi there, it felt all the much longer.

Plopping down onto his seat, he laid down his head in his arms and waited for the teacher to come. He wasn't going to bother with class today, since he was in need of some well deserved sleep.

He only vaguely heard the footsteps of the math teacher come into the room, and the scrapes of the chalk against the chalkboard. His eyelids started becoming heavier, on the verge of falling asleep.

Not able to fight the erge to sleep, he closed his eyes and started snoring softly.

* * *

_Len..._

The boy was sound asleep, and there was no noise, save for the sounds of students walking around.

_Len..._

Sleeping like this felt really nice, he thought. The only problem was the location. He would've much rather slept at home, on his bed.

_Len!_

Now if only everyone around him could shut up...

_Len!_

And if this annoying voice would go away...

_LEN!_

"AAH!" He was suddenly snapped out of his slumber by a loud noise. He blearily rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms, yawning.

"Why were you sleeping in school? Are you stupid?"

Len's head shot up and he glared at the intruder. Gumi had decided to give him a little "visit", which was very much unwanted by him. A bunch of girls in the class were whispering and wondering why a handsome senior was here. Naturally, everytime a girl focused her gaze on Gumi he handed her a rose, which would make her swoon. This happened _every time._

"I'm not stupid. I just don't like school!" The blonde stood up from his seat, retrieving his bag and looking at the time.

_Huh. That's weird. Everytime I fall asleep in class, I'm always surprised when I wake up and school's over!_

"Yea, well you slept for the whole day. I tried to wake you up during lunch but you wouldn't budge."

Len had to smirk at that. He had somehow managed to avoid Gumi during the school day by just sleeping.

"Why are you smirking? Anyway, you need to get up. We have to intiate the... _plan." _The green-head whispered the last part quietly, not wanting anyone to find out. "I also don't want to be seen with you for too long."

He just had to add that last part. Now Len _really _didn't want to help. It wasn't like he had a choice though.

"Alright, I'm coming..." He sighed out. They walked out of the classroom, Gumi proudly walked out first, Len trailing behind. The older boy smiled at some passing fangirls, while Len just internally rolled his eyes.

Gumi abruptly stopped at a corner, and pulled the blonde in with him. He pulled out his notepad, checking the plan over again before nodding to himself and sliding it back into his pocket.

"Alright, so first we need to find out when they're having dates." He whispered to Len.

"Oh, but how?" He titled his head. How in the world were they going to find that out?

"Steal her phone, of course."

"Eh?!" Len stood straight up. Was he crazy? How were they supposed to pull that off! "B-but we'd get caught for sure!"

"Not if we're careful." The green-haired boy beckoned for him to come down. "Now sit. I have to tell you the plan."

He reluctantly sat himself down beside the older boy, and prepared to listen.

"Alright, so first we have to steal Hatsune-san's phone. We have to look through it and see if we can find any useful information. If there's nothing there, then we'll have to look through her locker. We also might have to get a hold of Rin's phone too, so be ready for that." He paused to take out his notepad again, and started to read from it. "The phone will probably be in her bag, so we'll just get it while she's gone from her classroom. I'll take her phone, since it's my classroom and all. If I get caught, I can just say that I forgot something. But if there's nothing on her phone, we'll have to check Rin's. You can get Rin's phone, right?"

"Ugh, um, ok." Len stuttered out. The plan wasn't that difficult, but there was no guarantee either of them would have their phone. And how would they get into the lockers anyway? This "simple" plan was hurting his brain.

"Good, then let's get started. I'll go get Hatsune-san's phone, and you get Rin's. We'll meet back here when we're done. Let's go!"

They both stood up and went their separate ways. Gumi went to the direction of his class, since he and Miku shared the same class. Len, however, wasn't in the same class as Rin, so he had to be extra careful.

While he made his way to her class, he found himself regretting the whole thing.

_Why am I even doing this? Oh yea, to befriend Gumi. But couldn't I try to get other friends that aren't him? ..._

He inwardly sighed. Easier said then done. If only someone would approach him... It's so much easier to make friends when you're young.

As he got closer to his destination, his steps got quieter. He didn't want anyone to hear him, so he approached the door slowly and listened closely for any voices coming from inside.

"Looks like I have cleaning duty..."

_Someone's inside! I gotta go hide..._

Len rushed over to a nearby corner and hid behind it. He slightly poked his head out, silently waiting for the people inside to leave.

Suddenly, he heard the door open. He quickly shot his head back in and waited for them to go away.

Rin walked out of the classroom. Cleaning duty was just another job the class representative had, although it did get tiring sometimes. She was off to give some papers to the principal, so she left her bag in the classroom.

_Alright, the coast is clear. _

Len checked again to make sure no one was there, and hurriedly made his way into the classroom. He spotted Rin's desk near the front, and zipped open her bag. Inside were lots of papers and pencils, presumably for schoolwork. After a few moments of searching, he found her phone. It was a yellow flip phone, with an orange fruit charm.

He had always thought that her phone was cute. He had seen it before in the hallways. It made him like her even more, especially since yellow was his favourite colour.

Deciding that he should get of there soon, he quickly ran out of the room and closed the sliding doors. He made his way back to the place from before where Gumi had told him the plan. While walking, he made sure to tuck the phone inside his shirt so teachers and other students wouldn't see. One of them would probably recognize that it wasn't his phone.

When he got there, he found Gumi leaning against the wall waiting for him.

"Slow, as always." He held out Miku's phone, a teal flip phone with a leek charm. "Do you have her phone?"

Slight peeved at the slow comment, he answered his question. "Yes, I do."

"Good, check through the text messages to see if you can find anything."

Len opened the flip phone and turned it on. On it was a yellow background with oranges scattered all over it.

_Wow, the class rep really likes oranges... I learned something new about her!_

He inwardly squealed at the prospect of learning his crush's favourite food. He navigated over to the text messaging section, looking for anything useful.

_Hi Rin!_ ＼(*^▽^*)/

It was a text from Miku, only sent about 2 hours ago. He continued scrolling though the messages.

_Hey Miku-chan! _(◠ω◠✿)

Wow. Girls sure do love emoticons.

_Watcha doin? _

_Nothing much. Just cleaning_ ~(^з^)-

Len started scrolling faster, skipping all the idle talk. He wanted to see the more important stuff.

_So, if you have time, wanna go on a date this Saturday? _｡◕ ‿ ◕｡

Yes! This was it!

_Sure_ ≧◡≦ _Where?_

_We'll meet up at the Owl Cafe, 1:00 pm. I hope you don't mind, I really love that place _(~￣▽￣)~_ After that we'll go see a movie_

_Ok! Looking forward to it. I love you _(◕‿-)

_I love you too _(ﾟヮﾟ)

Len frowned at the last messages. They loved each other that much, huh...

_No, I can't be having second thoughts now! Especially since I just took her phone!_

"I found it. They're having a date this Saturday. You see it too, right?" Gumi snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, uh, yea."

"I just wrote it down in my notepad. Now we should probably put these back before they found out they're gone." The older boy closed Miku's flip phone and put it in his pocket with the notepad. "I'm getting driven home, so see you tomorrow."

"Yea, bye." He watched Gumi walk back to his classroom, before remembering that he also had to put Rin's phone back. He speed-walked to her classroom, as to not alert teachers that were passing by.

When he got to her classroom, he was relieved to find that she hadn't come back yet. He quickly went into the room and stuffed her phone back into the bag.

He made his way to the door, and was just about to open it when he came face-to-face with Rin.

"Gah!" He was startled by her sudden appearance. Realizing that this wasn't his classroom and that she was probably wondering why he was here, Len started sweating profusely.

"Len-kun! What are you doing here?"

"I-I, um..."

_Quick, quick, think of an excuse! C'mon, I'm supposed to be good at this by now..._

"I, uh, forgot something in your classroom?..."

Rin stared at him, as if examining him. Her eyes slowly narrowed, her gaze increasingly unnerving Len by the second.

_Oh no, she doesn't believe me! What do I do, what do I do-_

"Oh, well ok! Make sure you don't forget anything in the future though!" She suddenly sprang from suspicious to cheerful, and walked straight past him into the class.

"W-wha... I mean, um, alright. I promise I won't." He quietly let out a sigh of relief and walked out of the room. Shutting the door behind him, he walked out of the school and began walking back home.

_So glad that's over. I'm exhausted..._

He lazily made his way back home, and after greeting his parents he immediately went upstairs and plopped down on his bed.

_I wonder if we'll do anything like this tomorrow... Ugh, I don't want to have to think about this. For now, maybe I should take a shower..._

He tried to get up, but his body wouldn't allow it. Instead, he rolled over, pulled the covers over himself and closed his eyes.

_I wonder what... will happen... tomorrow..._

And just like that, he was out like a lightbulb.

**Author's Note**

**Yay another chapter~ There wasn't much new Len/Gumi interactions, sorry about that. ono But they've started the plan now! I wonder what the next chapter will bring. :P**

**Well anyway, thanks for reading! Please review. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

For the following week, Len and Gumi did nothing but come up with and write down ideas on how to ruin the date Rin and Miku had with each other. Len was pretty sure that the other boy's hand would've fallen off from all that writing, but he just kept on constantly moving it and demanding for more notes.

Eventually, he started noticing the gradually darkening bags that had appeared under Gumi's eyes. It seemed like he was staying up all night just to think up some ideas. Not only was he writing non-stop, but he had told Len that he could hardly wait for the weekend to come. He wanted to seperate the two girls as soon as possible, and had stayed up lots of nights just thinking about it. This had worried Len quite a bit, and he told the older boy that he had better get some sleep. But Gumi didn't listen.

By the time it was Saturday, the dark bags under his eyes were extremely noticable. Sometimes, while they were talking, Gumi would suddenly close his eyes and start to doze off before coming back to his senses. Every time, he pretended that it didn't happen, but Len noticed. And every time it did occur, the blonde's concern increased. Would they really be able to execute the plan? Would Gumi be able to do anything at all? He hoped the older boy would be able to at least stay awake, otherwise all their hard work would be for nothing...

It was Saturday today, and Len woke up at six o'clock. If he was going to be dragged out of his house early, he might as well have been prepared for it. He wasn't going to let Gumi surprise wake him up at eight again.

Getting out of bed, he scrambled over to the closet and took out his clothes, slipping off his pajamas and changing into them. After changing, he hastily ran over to the bathroom and started brushing his teeth. He did this all quickly, as he wanted to be completely ready when Gumi called him. The older boy usually called him by eight or nine o'clock, so he would definitely be ready by then.

Quickly splashing his face with water and drying it, he made his way downstairs. It was only 6:10 am, so both of his parents were still asleep. None of them were early birds, especially on the weekend.

He prepared breakfast himself, which consisted of buttered toast and milk. He didn't feel like taking the time to make an extravagant meal, and throwing bread into a toaster was easy enough.

Hearing the ding of the toaster, he took the newly toasted bread out and spreaded butter on it. He put it on a plate and brought his glass of milk with him to the dining table. Taking this time to check the clock, he took out his cell phone and looked at the time. 6:40.

_Huh, it's still really early. I have more than enough time. Maybe I should've woken up at seven instead..._

Deciding to take his time eating breakfast, he sat there and slowly nibbled on his toast. Knowing that his mother usually woke up at seven, he ate a little more quickly so he could clean up after himself.

He finished up his breakfast and brought the plate and glass over to the sink. Turning on the water, he washed and dried the dishes. Once he was done, he took his cell phone and walked over to the living room, sitting on the couch. He checked the time again. 7:00.

"Oh, good morning Len. You're already awake?" The sound of his mother's voice broke through the silence.

"Good morning mom. Yea, I'm awake."

"Why are you up so early? Usually you'd still be asleep right now..." His mother tilted her head, questioning her son. "If I knew you were going to be awake this early, I would've woken up earlier to make you breakfast."

"No it's fine mom, I made breakfast myself." He wasn't sure what to say about her earlier question, so he just spewed out the first thing that came to mind. "And, um, I woke up early to do something important." Well, that was the truth. More or less. "So I'll be going out later. Is that ok?"

"Hm? Sure, just don't be out for too long." She seemingly let him go and turned to walk to the kitchen.

Sighing, he sank back down to his seat and scrolled through his phone, looking for any fun games to play. He spent the next hour just looking through his phone and picking up some old save files from his apps, as per usual.

Finally, at eight o'clock, he looked at the time and noted that Gumi hadn't called him yet.

_That should be fine though, since he usually calls at around nine. I'll wait another hour for him._

Getting tired of playing on his phone, he went upstairs to his room and went through the pile of manga beside his bed. He never read stuff like ecchi or hentai. Oh no, Len was too innocent for that. He usually liked comedy or action manga.

Throughout the time he spent reading, he occasionally checked his phone for the time. At 8:10, he wasn't bothered. At 8:30, he started feeling a bit worried. By 9:00, he was surprised Gumi hadn't called him by now.

_Well, if he hasn't called me then maybe I should._

Picking up his phone, he went to Gumi's phone number and pressed c_all._ He waited for him to pick up, but every time he tried to, it always brought him to the _automatic voice mail_ message. Apparently he had costumized his voice mail message. It went a little something like this:

_Oh hello, my lovely lady. I am so sorry you can not get in touch with me, and I promise I will redeem myself the next time I meet you! But for now, if you would be ever so kind as to leave a voice mail for me, I shall call you later. Au revoir, Mademoiselle._

He outwardly rolled his eyes. _Not everyone who calls you is a girl, you know. Some guys probably call you too. Like me, for instance... Pick up your phone already!_

Oh great. Gumi had invaded his personal life so much, that now he was talking to him in his mind, even when he wasn't there!

The boy had been trying to call him for the past ten minutes, but the stupid green-haired idiot just wasn't picking up.

_Alright, that's it. I'm coming over to his house myself!_

Putting his phone into his pocket, he went downstairs and grabbed his coat.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going out now!" He yelled out to his parents while he scrambled to put his shoes on.

"Ah, alright! Have fun!" His mother answered back.

Putting on his shoes, he burst through the door and made his way to Gumi's house.

After Len shut the door, his mother started talking to her husband. "He's been out of the house a lot more lately, hasn't he?"

"Now that you mention it, yea."

"I wonder if he has a friend now..." The woman thought out loud. Then, another idea crossed her mind. "Or, hehe, maybe he has a girlfriend!"

"Well, it's about time." The older man grunted. "He's been acting like he's seeing someone too."

"Aww, my little Lenny is growing up!"

* * *

Len, oblivious to the conversation going on about him back at home, walked over to Gumi's house without trouble. Sometime during the week he had subconciously memorized the way to his house. It wasn't like he needed to, but maybe it could be useful.

Making his way to the rather large house, he started wondering why Gumi wouldn't answer his phone.

_It probably has something to do with how tired he's been lately..._

It was true that the older boy had been looking and feeling really out of it for the past week. Maybe, he was sick and finally crashed. If that was the case, then they would have to cancel the plan!

_Oh no, I really hope that's not what happened. We might never get a chance like this again! I also don't want to go through last week again... _He shivered. Thinking about it made him do that.

Arriving at Gumi's house, he walked over to the door and rang the doorbell. When no one answered, he slowly put his hand on the doorknob and twisted it. To his surprise, it was unlocked. It was at that moment when he realized that Gumi's parents weren't home.

_Is he always alone here? Every time I come, his parents are never home..._

Shrugging off the slightly concerning thought, he loudly ran upstairs and opened the door to Gumi's room.

On the bed, the green-haired boy was tucked under the covers. He had his head resting on the pillow, and some balled up tissues were scattered on the floor. His hair looked like a mess.

"Gumi?"

"...Mmh? Oh, hi Len." He rolled over to face the wall and coughed. His voice sounded more nasally than usual.

"Why didn't you answer your phone? I called you a lot of times."

"Well, that's because-" He interrupted himself with a couple of more coughs. "It was turned off. I didn't want anyone to bother me while I was sleeping. Why are you here so early anyway?"

"Early?" Len was confused. "It's 9:20. It's not that early."

"O-oh." Gumi sat up, and looked over to the mirror on his dresser. "...I look horrible."

The blonde wisely chose not to say anything. He agreed that he did look horrible, but he didn't want to provoke him.

"Can you step out for a second? I need to get changed. We're gonna do the plan today."

"Eh? But you're sick!" He tried to protest.

"I'm not sick!" Gumi stood up straight and walked around for emphasis. "See, I'm perfectly fi-" He threw himself into another coughing fit.

"See, you keep coughing! You are sick!"

"Ok fine, maybe I have a slight coughing problem. But that's not gonna change anything! We might never get a chance like this ever again!"

Gumi was right. They might just have to wait for a while if they skipped this week. They had taken so much time planning it out exactly, that neither of them wanted to go through it again. Len especially.

"...If you say so. You're sure you'll be ok?"

"Yes! Now get out!"

Gumi had somehow found the strength to push Len out of the room and close the door.

"Geez, I was gonna get out myself..."

After about fifteen minutes, Gumi emerged out of the room looking much better than he had been before. Len noted that he had a private bathroom attached to his bedroom.

"Alright, I'm done. Do you know what time it is?"

He pulled out his cell phone, checking the time. "9:35..."

"The date starts at one, so we have lots of time to go over the plan. Lets go downstairs."

Len inwardly groaned. If only he had remembered that the date wasn't until one o'clock, then maybe he could've had more time to himself!

_Actually, maybe I can reverse this..._

Putting his hand on the other boy's shoulder to stop him from going downstairs, he asked him, "H-hey, Gumi. I already went through the plan myself at home before I got here, so how about we do something else?"

"Hm, that's ok, but what?"

"Umm..." Now that he asked him that, he wasn't sure what to do. He just didn't want to go through the plans again. In his opinion, that was the most boring thing ever.

"How about we go outside? Just walk around and find something to do?"

"Eh?" Gumi was taken a bit by surprise. During the whole time him and Len had been talking to one another, they never really went out together just for fun. It was always for some kind of reason, like coming up with more ideas to break Rin apart from her girlfriend, or anything else related to that. For the first time, he realized how much time they've really been spending together. "Sure, I guess." It wouldn't hurt to just walk around and not worry about his love life. If only for a couple of hours.

"Great, then let's go!" Len quietly let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure what they would do once they got outside, but he wouldn't have to spend three more hours just sitting there and exhausting his brain power, so that was good enough for him.

Making their way outside, they walked straight ahead. Without even realizing it, they were heading towards downtown.

"Hey, this is convenient. This is where Rin and Hatsune-san are going to go on their date." Gumi spoke.

"Yea, but it's still not time. Let's find something else to do!" Len was slightly frustrated that he was still thinking about the plan. If even for an hour, he would've liked to forget about it.

They kept walking around together, looking around the bustling streets for something, anything to do. Finally, Len spotted a familiar arcade just across the street. It looked like it was pretty busy in there, some people going in with their family and friends.

"How about we go in there?" He pointed over to the building.

"An arcade? Sure."

Len was slightly surprised that he agreed so quickly, but he wasn't about to question it. They waited for a couple of cars to zoom past before crossing the street and entering the arcade.

Inside, were a whole bunch of game consoles and machines. The flashy lights from above and underneath illuminated the whole room, making it all different kinds of blue, purple and a whole bunch of other colours. There were people of all ages scattered around the place, playing some games with either solo or multiplayer.

There was a token machine near the front, and they both walked to it.

_Luckily, I remembered my wallet this time._

He put in 200 yen for eight tokens, and waited for Gumi to get his own tokens.

"Have you been here before?" Gumi suddenly asked him, while he was slipping in the yen.

"Yea, lots of times. I'm pretty good at playing them, if you ask me." He boasted. It was really the only thing he could be proud about. He did like games, after all. "Have you been to an arcade before?" He decided to ask him. Of course he probably had been to one, but he didn't have anything else to say.

"Nope."

"Wait, what?!" His face contorted into that of shock. He was surprised to find that Gumi had never been to an arcade, even once in his life! "B-but, haven't you gone with your friends before?" He was so popular, so he had tons of friends he could hang out with. The older boy was probably just messing with him.

Instead of answering, Gumi just turned his head away and took the tokens from the machine. He walked off to another direction, leaving Len behind.

"Wha- hey, answer my question!" The blonde took off after him.

When he finally reached to where he was standing, Len found that Gumi was in front of a game machine. He recognized it as a game he played quite often when he went here, _Galaxy Hero._

The game objective was quite simple, really. You were a spaceship in space, and you had to shoot aliens. You use the controls to move around and shoot laser beams, and it gets increasingly harder with each passing level. So far, Len had the top high score for that game.

"Oh, are you interested in this? I can show you how to play."

"No, it's fine. I can probably figure it out on my own." Gumi declined and slipped two tokens into the slot.

Getting ready for action, the game started and he began to play. Len was taken aback by how surprisingly good he was, especially for a first timer. His hands were incredibly skilled; he quickly moved the controller around like putty in his hands and all the aliens almost immediately vanished after the first level.

For the rest of the levels, he continued to keep his pace with only a slight fumble here and there. Eventually, he made it to level 9, just below Len's high score.

Len started panicking. He had kept his score for so long, and now a newbie was going to beat him?! He wasn't about to let that happen!

Picking up his tokens, he walked over to the game machine beside him and put in two tokens. He noticed that Gumi had already lost, and had beaten Len just by a hair for the top score.

After he had lost, the top ten scores were displayed on the screen.

"Oh Len, you have the high score?"

"I used to..." He muttered out through clenched teeth.

"Hm... This game is pretty amusing." Gumi ignored his apparent anger and slipped in two more tokens. "Alright, I'll beat my top score this time!"

"Eh, no way! I won't let you!" Len sprang up from his depression and pressed _start. _They both got ready, and started to kill the aliens. Both of them were quite talented, and one could even say that Gumi, the newbie, was better than Len.

They played until all of their tokens were gone. The resulting score was a tie.

"T-that was... intense." Len panted out. Since he had been staring at a screen for so long, his eyes were hurting. His arms also ached from moving so quickly.

"Yea..." Gumi was equally as tired. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Let me check." He pulled out his phone and opened it. "12:40... Wow, we've been here for a while!"

"Almost time for the date. Ok, let's go." Gumi started to make his way to the door, before collapsing onto the floor.

"Gumi!" Len ran over to him and kneeled down. "You okay?"

Before answering, he coughed a bit into his arm. "Ah... ugh, yea I'm fine."

"You're not ok! We need to get you home!" Len knew they would miss the date, but all he could think about at this point was the other boy's well being. He reached an arm around his shoulders to help him up.

"No!" He shrugged the younger boy's arm off of him. "No. I'll be fine. The date's in twenty minutes, I can't back down now."

"B-but..."

"No buts. Come on, let's go to the Owl Cafe."

Gumi began walking towards the door. Len reluctantly trailed behind, wearing an expression filled with concern.

"Ok, whatever you say. I'll believe you..." But truthfully, he didn't.

**Author's Note**

**I was planning on writing about the date this chapter, but it just got really long so I'll save it for next time. xD**

**Poor Gumi is sick! Hopefully they'll be able to get through the date anyway...? Hehe, thanks for the reviews by the way! I appreciate them. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Gumi stumbled his way out of the arcade, trying his best to straighten himself. He didn't want to worry Len by making it seem like he was actually sick, and if he did get worried the younger boy would just keep pestering him on and on about resting until he gave in, and he did not want that to happen.

So here they were, walking out of the arcade and getting ready to sabotage a lesbian date. Gumi remembered that he had prepared disguises for them earlier, and pulled a ridiculous looking mustache, hat and newspaper out of his right pocket.

"Where did all that stuff come from?!" Len exclaimed, having not remembered seeing his senior put all that stuff there.

"That's not important. Anyway, here, put this on." He slapped the mustache on the blondes face and shoved the hat onto his head. Reaching into his left pocket, he took out another hat, although it was considerably less silly looking than Len's. He took out another newspaper from his pocket and held it under his arm while he placed the hat onto his own head.

Len was confused, the force of the mustache slap kind of hurting his face. "What is this stuff for? And why does your hat look better than mine?!"

"These are disguises. There's also no way I'm going to be seen in such an absurd get-up like your's." He waved off the boy's concerns.

"Wha-"

"Well, we've already wasted enough time. We have to get to that cafe, quickly!" He started running over towards the direction of the Owl Cafe. "Follow me!"

Len scratched at his mustache, not liking the itchy feel of it. He'd have to get rid of it later. "Coming..." He sighed. This weird disguise wasn't his, it wasn't his fault that he looked strange! And the mustache didn't even match his hair!

_He sure has a lot of energy for a sick person... _He thought as he chased after Gumi.

* * *

Len panted, the amount of running exhausting him. He paused to take a deep breath in, before feeling something grab his wrist and pull him into a bush.

"Hey-"

"Shh, quiet. I can hear them coming." Gumi whispered. He peeked through the leaves to get a better look at what was going on.

The blonde did the same thing, slightly annoyed that he was so suddenly pulled in. Indeed, Miku was just meeting up with Rin, and it looked like the two girls were chatting with each other.

Gumi strained his ears, wanting to hear all the tidbits of conversation coming from the couple. He could just barely make out the words.

"Hey, Miku-chan!" Rin ran up to the teal-head, waving at her. "You came really early!"

Miku also greeted her, "Hi, Rin!"

"Why'd you come so early?" The petite blonde asked her, tilting her head. "It's unusual."

Miku pressed her fingers together, "Really? W-well, I didn't want to miss our date. Last time, I came really late so I wanted to make up for that!"

"Ehh, but I didn't mind, honestly!"

"Nonsense! The sooner I come, the more time we can spend together!" The twin-tailed girl grabbed Rin's hands and pressed them to her own. "Any time spent with you is precious!"

"Grr..."

Len turned his head over to look at Gumi. He was seething from anger, the sight of the two girls holding hands bothering him.

"Ah, they might hear us!" He warned the green-head, putting a finger over his mouth for emphasis. "And besides, after this date is done we will have hopefully ruined it hard enough for them to break up, and then we'll have a chance!"

"You mean I'LL have a chance..."

"Excuse me?!" Len nearly yelled at him, before he remembered the situation they were in. "Okay, let's just calm down and observe them... No more arguing, got it?"

"Yea sure, you are the boss after all..."

"Gumi!"

"Ugh, sorry." Gumi held a hand to his forehead, massaging it. "I'm just getting mad from seeing them act all lovey-dovey with each other. That should be me out there, not that ditzy blue-haired girl."

"Her hair is teal-coloured."

"Does it matter?!" He snapped at Len. Sighing, he stopped rubbing his head and peeked out of the bush again. "Anyway, they've already sat down. They should be off guard by now, so it's time to initiate the plan!"

Nodding his head, Len crawled out of the bush and pulled the hat over his face. Since no other guy usually had their hair up in a ponytail like he did, he decided to take his pony elastic out and place it in his pocket. He dove behind a nearby corner, and listened to their orders.

"Hello, ladies. May I take your orders?" A waiter asked them.

"Yes, I'll have the curry rice." Rin said.

"Alright," The waiter wrote down her order on a peice of paper, then turned to Miku. "And you?"

"Umm," Miku was still looking through the menu, before spotting something that peaked her interest. "Ramen please, with lots of leeks!"

Len sweatdropped. _What's with her and leeks?_

The man was just finishing writing down their meals. "Would you like any drinks?"

"Water for the both of us."

"Ok, I'll be back soon with your orders." He bowed and walked back into the building.

_Okay, now's my chance._

Len sneaked past the two girls while they weren't looking, and quickly ran to the back of the cafe and slipped into the back. Surprisingly, it wasn't locked.

He cautiously opened the door a bit, and waited there until there was no other employees in sight. He grabbed a nearby apron and tied it onto himself, to make it seem like he was a worker there. There were already tons of workers there, due to the amount of customers that visited everyday, so he wasn't concerned of anyone there calling him out for sneaking in.

Remembering what Gumi had told him, he walked into the kitchen like nothing was wrong. The best way to not seem suspicious, according to Gumi, was to walk like you belonged there.

He looked around for the waiter that had taken their orders, and walked over to him. The man was just retrieving the food from the chef.

Taking in a deep breath, he remembered the plan and walked over to the waiter.

"U-um, If you'd like, I can bring those orders out for you." He shakily asked him, trying his best not to let his nerves get the better of him.

"Hm?" The waiter turned around. He was slightly confused by the offer, but obliged anyway. The less work for him, the better. "I guess... Sure?"

_Yes, it was a success. _Len mentally congratulated himself, and took the food from his hands. "Aright, thank you."

Pretending to walk away with the food until the waiter was focusing on something else, he dove into a corner. The plan was to put something in their food to make it taste horrible, so Miku would never want to go to this place ever again with Rin. It wasn't guaranteed to work, but it was something. Of course, Gumi didn't want Rin's food to be "poisoned". Probably because he didn't want anything bad happening to her.

Pulling out a salt shaker, he twisted open the cap and dumped most of it's contents into the Ramen noodles. He considered putting some salt in Rin's curry too, but chances were that the green-haired boy wouldn't be too happy with him if he did.

After mixing the salt in with a straw he had found in the apron, he headed towards the doors and out to the outdoor cafe, where Rin and Miku were sitting.

Gathering up his courage, he discreetly crossed his fingers, in hope that this would work. He walked up to the girls and began talking.

"Here are your orders, ladies." He made sure to disguise his voice also, trying his best to lower his pitch. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, his hand slightly shaking from the nervousness. _Please don't recognize me. Please don't recognize me..._

"Oh, thank you." Rin said, as the Len disguised waiter carefully placed their food down on the table. Bowing, he tried his best not to just bolt out of there. He stiffly walked back into the cafe and all the way to the back door.

Once he took off his apron, he put it back where he had found it earlier and walked out the door. He breathed a loud sigh of relief as soon as the fresh air hit him. Pulling out his elastic, he tied it back up into a ponytail.

_Thank goodness that's over. _He thought, before realizing that he couldn't stand there for any longer. He dove into the bushes and sneakily went back to the bush Gumi was still in.

"Oh! How did it go?" He immediately asked as soon as he got in.

"I think it went smoothly. Let's check."

They both peeked through the bushes again, and listened closely for their voices.

"Say, did that waiter look familiar to you?" Rin brought up. Len held his breath, wondering if she had found out that it was him.

"Hm? No, not really. Anyway, we should start eating. I'm starving!" He exhaled, relieved that she didn't notice it was him.

Miku held out her spoon, and she went to scoop up a couple of leeks and some soup. Taking a big gulp, she didn't realize that it was far more saltier than usual until she started coughing.

"Miku-chan! What's wrong?" Rin stood up, holding a napkin out for her girlfriend.

"That"-cough, cough-"soup is way too salty!" She hacked out. Pushing the ramen away from her, she gratefully took the napkin from Rin and began to cough into it.

"The plan's working." Gumi excitedly mumbled. He pushed out more leaves so he could get a better view.

"Is it really? Let me try." Rin picked up her spoon and took a dainty sip. "Oh, ew, you're right!"

She continued to help Miku, handing her some water. Miku drank a large gulp of the water, the liquid helping her cough to subside.

"Ahh... That's better." She drank some more water, liking the relief it gave her.

Rin wanted to make sure she was better. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yea, but now I don't have anything to eat..." The older girl frowned, looking sadly down at her ramen. Specifically at the leeks. "And the leeks are too salty to eat..."

The shorter girl tried to think of something. She looked down at her untouched curry, and came up with an idea. "I can share my curry with you."

"Eh, really?"

"Of course. I can't let you starve, after all-"

"Yay! Thank you, Rin!" She suddenly jumped up and tightly squeezed her. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Can't... breath," She tapped her date on the back, as a signal to let go of her.

"Ah, sorry." Sheepishly letting go, she sat back down in her seat, Rin doing the same.

"Ehe, you're so over-excitable." She took her spoon and scooped up half curry, half rice. "But I guess that's what I love about you. Now open wide, ahh."

Blushing, she obliged and opened her mouth. "Ahh~"

Len had to look away from the painful sight. He still wasn't used to the fact that they loved each other, and were _actually dating._

"Damnit!"

He looked to his side. He had promptly forgotten that Gumi was there with him.

"Damnit all! Our plan didn't work in the end!" He raged.

"We probably should've salted the class rep's food too." Len suggested.

"Too late for that now!"

"Hey, calm down. We still have the movie, remember?" He attempted to calm him down. Nothing was going to relax him completely, but he could at least try.

"Ugh... Ok, fine. We'll wait until they're finished eating and we'll move on to the movie."

For the rest of the time, they toturously watched the scene before them. Gumi was still seething with anger, and Len was still restlessly waiting for it to be over.

When they were finally finished, the girls sat up and started walking to where the movie theather was.

"Come on, they're going to the movie!" Gumi crawled out of the bush and quietly walked behind them.

"Oh, ok." Len followed him. He was hoping that he wouldn't have to go through that nerve wracking experience again. Lucky for him, it was Gumi's turn to do some of the work.

They carefully walked after them, making sure to hide their faces with the newspapers whenever the girls decided to look behind them.

When they reached the movie theater, they hid behind a tree and listened to their movie choice.

"What film should we watch?" Rin asked her girlfriend.

"Hmm..." Miku seemed to be in deep thought as she looked around at the several different movie posters.

"Ooh, how about this one?" The blonde pointed at a poster, titled _The Grudge._ It was a rather old American horror film, and it was airing in theaters for a limited time only. It was also dubbed in Japanese.

"O-oh, that one?" The twin-tailed girl shakily pointed at it.

"Yea! Unless you don't want to?"

"N-no! I want to! Yea, anything I watch with you will be good, I'm sure of it!" She tried to convince the younger girl that she was eager to watch it, but on the inside she was extremely scared.

"Oh, well ok!" Rin turned to the lady at the booth. "Two adult tickets for _The Grudge, _please."

"Alright, that will be 3200 yen."

They both took out their share of money, and handed it to the woman. She counted the yen, and nodded, motioning for them to go in.

"Time to make our entrance." Gumi whispered. He came from behind the tree and dragged Len along with him.

"W-wait!"

Gumi sighed. "What is it this time?"

"W-well, um, I don't do too well with horror movies..." He trailed off, too embarrassed to tell him that he was scared.

"Oh pfft, don't be such a wimp. We would like two adult tickets for _The Grudge." _He went ahead and requested for the tickets.

"Ehh, you ordered anyway..." Trying his best not to cry, he took out 1600 yen and handed it over to the lady. Still with their disguises on, they sneakily went into the building, pulling out their newspapers so no one would recognize them.

After a couple of more minutes, a beep resounded through the room, signalling that the movie was ready to be played. All the people who were waiting loaded into the theater and began sitting down.

Gumi and Len headed for the very back, as to not be seen by anyone. They waited for all the commercials to pass by, which would probably take about thirty minutes.

"Oh great, and now we have to wait for all these ads..." Gumi grumbled, crossing his arms.

"I like them." Len commented. Honestly, anything that didn't have to do with the horror movie he was happy with.

Fifteen minutes into the commercials, and the older boy was starting to get tired.

"Mmh... It's nice and dark in here, huh? Perfect for sleeping..."

"Eh? No wait, Gumi! Don't fall asleep on me now!" Len panicked, trying desperately to get him to stay up. But it was no use. Not even thirty seconds after, he was out cold.

"Oh no, he fell asleep..." He sighed. What was he going to do now?

Looking closer, he noticed that the green-haired boy's face was slightly red.

_Oh yea, he has a cold. Maybe that's why he fell asleep so easily._

Figuring there was no use in trying to wake him up, he sat down on the floor and dragged the passed-out boy down with him. Laying him down, he felt his forehead for any signs of a sickness. _Yep, he's burning up. Definitely sick._

Reaching to his face to scratch it, he realized that he still had his mustache on. _Oh, forgot I still had this. _He ripped the fake stache off and continued feeling his forehead, leaning in closer to look for more signs of sickness.

They had originally gone to the back so they wouldn't be seen by anyone, but little did they know, there was another person not far from them...

Kasane Teto was also spying on Miku and Rin, who were only a few rows away from her. Usually, a normal person would not be able to hear them. But the pink-haired girl had exceptional hearing, not even having to cup her ears to be able to hear the two girls quietly chatting.

After hearing a rumor that the studious Rin and the air-headed Miku were dating, she set out to find out if it was true. She didn't need anyone to help her, since her spying skills were so advanced.

While she was (stalking) observing the two girls, she heard a shushed _Gumi!_ come from behind her.

_Oh? Someone else is back there?_

Her curiosity getting the best of her, she tiptoed so she was a few rows higher, until she could see where the sound came from.

She gasped from the sight. Len was pressing his forehead against Gumi's forehead, his face only inches apart from the other boy's. Len was really only checking for how sick he was, but to Teto it looked like something else.

_*Gasp*! I recognize them! It's the first year Kagamine Len, and the second year Megpoid Gumi! It looks like they're _kissing! _Ohmygosh, this is so big! I have to write this down!_

She took out her notepad and recorded it. If you looked at her face in this instance, you could see how thirsty she was for more information.

_Kyaa, I can't believe they're gay with each other! Real life __yaoi! _She was also quite the fujoshi.

Eagerly writing the information down, she spent the rest of the time spying on them, seeming to have forgotten about Rin and Miku.

Len knew that he couldn't go on with Gumi passed out, as he was the one who was leading the plan. Deciding it was best to go home for now, he put his mustache back on and picked up Gumi bridal style. He struggled from the weight of the older boy, but eventually managed to carry him correctly.

_Ooh, and now he's carrying him! This is soo cute~ _

Carefully balancing his weight, he walked outside and explained to the employee there that his friend had collapsed and they would have to leave early. The worker nodded, and opened the door for them. Just as the worker was closing the door, Teto rushed out after them. The employee was startled, but decided it was nothing important.

Len attempted to discreetly carry Gumi back to his large home. For the most part, he suceeded, although he did get a few strange stares.

After the painful walk to Gumi's house, he opened the door with his mouth (gross, but he couldn't have done it any other way) and went into the house.

Teto wasn't about to follow them into the house, for she would probably get caught. But she was furiously writing down everything she saw. From the "kiss", to Len carrying him home, and the sheer fact that they were even out together at a movie theater.

_What else could it have been besides a date?! This is such big news, I can't wait to tell everyone!_

Len placed Gumi on the couch in the living room. Once he let go of him, he immediately crashed down onto the floor. He wasn't very strong, so carrying an older boy was quite the struggle for him. His arms were about to give out several times during the trip to his house.

He took out his phone, and looked at the time.

_It's 4:00?! Oh no, that took longer than I expected! I have to get home before my parents yell at me..._

Quickly shoving his phone back into his pocket, he opened the door and began running back home.

Teto noticed that Len had left not even five minutes before he entered the house, and she frowned. Why did he leave so early?

_Maybe he didn't want to be seen in Megpoid-san's house, so that's why he's running! _For a minute, she contemplated telling everyone, but she quickly shrugged off her worries. _Oh well, they have to tell everyone eventually. _

And with that, she went the other way and skipped back to her house. It was gonna be a _long _Monday.

**Author's Note**

**Another long chapter! The ideas really flew out with this one xD Well, someone has found Len and Gumi hanging around with each other! I wonder what Teto will do...?**

**I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reading, and all those reviews xP Please do leave more reviews! It really makes my day, and it movitates me to write more :D**


	9. Chapter 9

The green-haired boy stared at the front window of his car, a bored and slightly ticked-off expression on his face. He was being driven to school again, since he and Len had already executed the plan.

He tried hard not to think about it, but his mind ended up drifting to the day before. They had gone on with the plan to ruin Rin and Miku's relationship, which was probably in full blossom by now. The only attempt they had actually partially succeeded in was the salting of Miku's drink, but even that got thwarted by them foolishly forgetting to also do something to Rin's food.

The movie theater wasn't any better. They were waiting for the movie to start so they could scare Miku even more (she seemed like the easily-scared type), but Gumi just _had _to fall asleep on the job. He mentally beat himself up for that mistake. How could he pass out on something so important for him?!

Five hours later, when it was already night time, Gumi had awoken on his couch. He was drowsy and dazed, to say the least, but his face wasn't red anymore. It took about two minutes for the events of the day to really sink in. He remembered the salty drink, the anger, and the boring commercials before passing out. That was when he started to become panicked.

He had called Len in a hurry, demanding for an explanation. The boy was just about to fall asleep when he heard his phone ring, and tiredly answered it. What came next was a flurry of questions being hurled at him through the phone. The loud volume was just enough to completely wake up Len, and he calmly explained that he had fallen asleep during the movie and had to be carried home. When asked who had carried him home, all he had gotten were a couple of stutters before Len answered that it was him who had to carry Gumi.

After the phone call, Gumi was pretty mad. Actually, to say pretty mad would be an understatement. He was infuriated. The plan didn't work out for them, the date had gone well for the two girls, and they're _still together!_

Some ramblings and rants later, the boy had calmed down a bit. Miku would at least be turned off from visiting the Owl Cafe again, so there was that. He only hoped that no one had seen Len carrying him back home...

Unbeknownst to him, while he had been thinking about Sunday, he had already arrived at school. Thanking his driver, he stepped out of his car and looked around.

He began to walk to the entrance of the school, preparing his roses for when his fangirls came to greet him. Just because he was occupied with the breaking up of Rin and Miku, didn't mean that he couldn't still be gentlemanly towards other girls.

But to his surprise, no one came up to him. Thinking that maybe they were just late, he started to walk a bit slower. He looked around for any familiar faces, or any signs of at least one girl. Then, somewhere in the crowd of people, he spotted a girl that would come up to greet him daily.

He started making his way to the girl, mumbling a few 'scuse me's and sorry's. He noticed that a couple of the girls were giving him wary glances, and some guys were just surprised when they laid their gazes on him, but he ignored them.

"Hello there. I hope your having a good morning." He greeted his fan, holding out a red rose to give to her.

"E-eh?" The girl, Akita Neru, turned around. Her face immediately flushed up when she saw him, but not for the reason Gumi was thinking. "Ah, g-good morning Gumi-senpai..."

He couldn't help but see that she was acting strangely. Deciding to get to the point, he asked her, "Is something the matter?"

"N-no, nothing's wrong..." The girl was blushing hard. It was getting to the point where her hands were also blushing. Seeing the rose that Gumi was holding out for her, she lifted up her hand and shakily began reaching for the flower.

"I-I can't!" She stepped back, snapping her arm away from the rose and darting for the entrance to the school. "I'm sorry Gumi-senpai!" She yelled behind her, not looking back.

Gumi coughed from the cloud dust Neru made, and closed one eye so he could look through it. "What just happened?" Beginning to grow increasingly concerned, he ran after her to the school building.

When he opened the entrance doors, several people in the hallway turned to look at him. Usually, Gumi would bask in all the attention, but even he could tell these were not gazes of admiration. Some girls looked extremely conflicted when they saw him, seeming to switch back and forth from wanting to greet him, and run away from him.

Unexpectedly, none of the guys were giving him hateful glares. Some still were, but most were giving him looks of confusion and bewilderment.

Wanting to find what the hell was going on, he ventured further into the school building, ignoring yelps of surprise when he bumped into some people. Suddenly, when he rounded a corner, he saw a large group of students surrounding what seemed to be a news article pinned up on a board. Loud chatter was being shared with people and their friends.

"What is this?"

Gumi's voice cut short most of everyone's conversations, and they all turned to stare at him.

"W-what?" Everyone's gazes were starting to unnerve him, and he stepped backwards. What was their deal?

"GUMI-SENPAI! IS IT TRUE?!" Several girls suddenly pounced on him, bombarding him with questions and screaming in his face. "ARE YOU REALLY GAY? WHY ARE YOU DATING _HIM _OF ALL PEOPLE? IS THIS REAL LIFE YAOI?!"

"St-stop-"

"I REALLY THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! I WOULD'VE NEVER EXPECTED THIS FROM YOU! NOT THAT I'M COMPLAINING THOUGH!"

"Stop please-"

"KYAAAAA, IF IT'S REALLY YAOI THEN THAT WOULD BE SO CUTE!"

_"STOOOP!" _He yelled in as loud of a voice as he could muster. All of the girls immediately shut up.

"W-what... Is going on?" He panted, resting his hands on his knees. He had just wanted to come to school, and now everyone was starting to act erratic and strange. Surely it had something to do with the poster, he thought. Deciding to check for himself, he gathered himself and looked up at the article.

The giant picture posted on the wall was pinned up with sharp pins, stabbed into the soft foam of the board. The picture was printed out on your standard news paper, except this particular paper was sized up more than usual. But all these things were the least on Gumi's mind right now.

"What the actual f***!"

In the photo was Len and Gumi. Just a single picture with those two together would be weird enough, but it was what they were doing that was even more weird.

Len appeared to be pressing his face against Gumi's, the back of his head facing the camera. You couldn't see their faces, but it was clear that Gumi's cheeks were extremely red, and his eyes were tightly closed. This was really because he was sick at the time, but in the photo, it seemed like he was thoroughly enjoying the _kiss _that Len was giving him.

The headline was also an interesting one. **_Forbidden Love at the movie theaters! _**What "forbidden love"?! What does that even mean?!

Oh, but that wasn't all. Underneath the main photo, there were other smaller photos attached to the newspaper. Several pictures of Len carrying him while unconscious could be seen lined up next to each other.

He had known that Len carried him home, and silently cursed him for letting them be seen. But in the picture where they were "kissing", was a little suspicious to him. He was asleep at that time, so he didn't know if Len had actually kissed him or not.

_I'm sure it's not that... But if it is, I am so going to-_

"W-what..."

Len stood beside Gumi, gawking at the picture above them. He was just as puzzled as the older boy when he had gotten to school. The fact that no one had come up to talk to him was no surprise, but he had gotten a lot of prying gazes from bystanders. Then he came across the large crowd of people gathered around one newspaper article. Curiosity got the better of him, and he walked over to it. When he saw it, he was absolutely dumbfounded.

"Th-this... no..." He stuttered.

"Who took these pictures?!" Gumi regained himself and demanded from the crowd. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

"I did!"

Kasane Teto squeezed her way to the front of the crowd and confidently stood there. She had a look of triumph on her face, appearing to be beaming with happiness. "I took the pictures, and I made the article too!"

"Y-you..." Gumi was just about to snap, but stopped himself just in time. Everyone already thought he was "involved" with Len, what good would it do to his reputation to attack a girl too? "Why, did you do this?"

"I wanted to tell everyone about the beautiful love that you and Kagamine-san share!" Her eyes suddenly gained a fiery spark that was only possible for a true, hardcore fujoshi to gain. "AND THAT IT'S OKAY TO BE GAY!~ ISN'T THAT RIGHT EVERYONE?!" She turned around to face the large group that had only gathered in more people since morning. "IT'S OKAY TO BE GAY! YAOI FOREVER!"

"I AGREE!" Akita Neru, one of the girls in the crowd, raised her hand. Everyone looked at her. "YAOI IS THE BEST!"

A couple of murmurs from the group began to surface, mostly coming from the girls. After some hesitation, the boys started joining in too.

"GAY LOVE FOREVER! YAY YAOI!" A girl yelled out.

"DON'T FORGET YURI!" A boy shouted.

"YAOI! YURI! YAOI! YURI! YAOI! YURI!" All the students started chanting simultaneously. They waved their arms, making an invisible tune come to life. Somewhere during that time, someone had made a banner that showcased the words "LenxGumi 4ever" and was waving that in the air amongst all the singing people.

"B-but... We're not dating..." Len weakly tried to protest, but his soft and quiet voice got lost in the loud cheering. His eyes laid upon the random shipping banner placed in the crowd and blushed, mostly from embarrassment.

"WE'RE NOT DATING!" Gumi repeated the blonde's statement, except louder. "IN FACT, WE'RE NOT EVEN GAY!"

Everyone stopped chanting to look at the green-haired boy. _Good, _Gumi sighed in relief. _They've stopped._

"Then why were you kissing?!" Teto angrily demanded an answer from him.

"U-um..." Gumi actually didn't know anything about that picture. _Had _Len been kissing him?

"I-I was just checking his temperature!" The younger boy spoke up. He wanted to reverse this just as much as Gumi did, and he was going to do everything he could. "I was putting my forehead against his because he was sick!"

"Oho..." She had been seemingly thwarted, but she still held a confident smirk on her face. "Still doesn't explain why you two were at the movie theaters together."

"..." Len wasn't sure what to say for that one. He couldn't possibly tell her it was because they were spying on Rin and Miku, especially in front of a whole crowd of people! He hurriedly glanced over to Gumi with an expression that just screamed "help".

"We weren't at the movies together. We just happened to come across one another." Gumi came up with an excuse naturally. It wasn't the best excuse, but it would have to do. He wasn't about to just tell everyone the _real _reason they were at the movies.

Teto flashed a frown, before regaining her smirk again. "Hm? So Len carrying you back home bridal-style was just a coincidence too?"

This was going to be harder than he thought.

"From what I saw, you guys didn't just _come across _one another. In fact, quite the opposite. You guys were on a DATE!" She declared, as if not taking no for an answer. "You both are just in denial right now, but you'll realize it someday!"

After the definite declaration, everyone started cheering.

"Congratulations Megpoid-san, you've finally found love!" A girl, Megurine Luka, came up to him and congratulated him on his "relationship". "I'm really happy for you and Kagamine-san!"

"Yea, congrats!" Neru also congratulated him. "I'm also sorry for the way I acted this morning. I was still in shock..."

"Hey, um," This time, a boy, Mikuo went up to him. "S-sorry for acting rude to you before. I just wanted to let you know, I think I have a new found respect for you. If you want, we could hang out some time. Kagamine is invited too."

"Congrats!"

"We're happy for you guys!"

"You're so cute together!"

Gumi's eyes were spinning from the amount of praise and happiness radiating from the crowd, and it was all for something that _wasn't true. _He tried desperately to get everyone to stop, but at this point no one would listen anymore.

_Ughh... This is partially Len's fault. Speaking of him, where is he?_

Somehow regaining his strength, he glanced over to his side, only to be greeted with empty space.

_Huh? Where'd he- oh, he got away! Why that little..._

Sometime during the commotion, Len had managed to slip away from the crowd unnoticed. It was mostly thanks to his smaller than usual stature and the fact that no one had gone up to him personally to congratulate him. It made him hurt a little inside, but he decided to ignore it in favour of just getting away.

Running, he slipped behind a corner where no one could see him. Sighing in relief, he slumped on to the floor and heaved out a huge sigh. It was only morning and things were getting so hectic!

_Why did Kasane-san have to post that up... Why, why, why... _The blonde boy buried his face in his hands. _Now everyone thinks me and him are d-dati..._ He couldn't even say the word in his head without burning up with embarrassment. He wasn't gay, Gumi wasn't gay, why was this happening?!

_This day couldn't possibly get any worse..._

"Hi there!"

"AHH!" Len jumped up in surprise from the sudden voice.

"Oh, sorry! Did I scare you?" The voice, which sounded like a girl's, asked in concern.

Rubbing his head, he answered back. "Oh no, it's fi-" He was cut short when he saw who the person was. Standing in front of him, was a smiling Rin.

"That's good then. I just came to say congratulations! You and Gumi-senpai make for a very cute couple." The other blonde was expressing nothing but happiness for the two "lovers". "So that outing at the Owl Cafe was a date, huh?"

"N-no- wha..." He was at a loss for words. Usually, he'd be very happy that his crush actually came up and talked to him. But the words that were coming out of her mouth was clearly not what he wanted to hear from her. "S-sorry."

"Hm? Sorry for what?" The girl titled her head and curiously asked. "Oh! Is it about when you two confessed to me?" She giggled in her hand. "It's fine, I've already moved on. And I can see you two have also moved on!" She looked around for a bit, before leaning in to whisper something to the boy. "And, don't tell anyone, but I'm actually gay too! Or you could say I'm a yuri girl, hehe."

Len just stared at her.

"Anyway, I have to get going now! Classes will start soon!" She skipped away, but not before waving at Len. "Goodbye!"

Immediately after she was out of sight, Len sank back down to the floor and curled up to his knees. "I spoke too soon..."

**Author's Note**

**I'm sorry for the nearly one month break! I was on vacation for my birthday, which was on July fourth. :D I had lots of fun traveling in the United States!**

**Anyway, I'm sure that's not what you wanted to hear. I'm back now, so that means I'll begin updating like usual. Of course, it's summer vacation so I'm a bit lazy, but I'll try. xD ****There wasn't much that happened in this chapter, just Gumi and Len finding out about Teto and her snooping~ And Len was friend-zoned by Rin, poor guy. :( Under normal circumstances, he would end up with Rin, but this is _my_ story so that's not happening ohoho**

**Thanks for reading, and please review ^ ^ They always make my day!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Len, wake up."

Len was awoken by a gentle shaking of his shoulder. His mother sat above him with a worried expression. "Come on. I've tried to wake you up four times already!"

He answered back with a low groan, pulling the covers over his head.

"Len..."

It was slightly muffled, but his words were still audible. "Okay, I'll get up, soon..."

"And you promise you won't fall back asleep?"

"Promish..."

She looked skeptical, but chose to trust him. "Alright, I'll take your word for it..."

The bed creaked as she stood up and headed out the room. Len rolled over, attempting to will himself to get out of bed. Eventually, he landed his feet on the ground and started to walk to his closet. He seemed to be doing okay, until he flopped over and fell to the floor.

"Mmh..." He curled up, and soon enough, he was out like a lightbulb.

* * *

"I'M LATE!"

Len scrambled to get dressed as he ran to the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth. He spit out the foam, rinsed and ran down the stairs, not even bothering to close his room door or clean up his mess.

"Good morning Len, I made you breakfa-"

"THANKS MOM!" He grabbed the crisp piece of toast and shoved it down his throat, washing it down with a cup of dirty cleaning water that was sitting on the table. As he tried hard not to gag, he reached for his book bag which was propped up on the wall.

"I'm leavi- AGH!" While making his way to the door, he somehow tripped over his own feet, landing on his face. Then he got up and put on his shoes, like nothing had happened. All the fall left behind was a slightly red nose.

"I'm leaving, bye mom!" He managed to call out before slamming the door.

"Bye sweetie!"

* * *

"I'm late, I'm late..." The blonde made a steady jog towards the school, already tired from his hasty morning. He may have been tired, but today he felt really cheerful and full of energy. It seemed today was going to be a great day.

He could already see the school in his vision. Students were walking along the sidewalks with their friends, but Len paid them no heed. He just made his way to the entrance and quietly slipped in between the crowds.

Putting away his stuff in the lockers, he closed the locker and began walking to the classroom for the first period. He passed by a giant billboard, but that didn't matter now. It was like he had tunnel vision, all he could see was the classroom door-

_Wait... A giant billboard?_

He paused in his tracks and turned back around to look at the board, and he saw the familiar newspaper article on it. That's when all the memories began crashing back down on him. Very unpleasant memories.

_Oh... Well, there goes any hope for a decent school day._

He continued to walk to his classroom, but this time with less of a spring in his step. He had really thought that he would have a great day, if only he hadn't stopped to turn around and look at the newspaper...

As he opened the door and walked to his desk, students would stop their conversations and just look at him, following him with their eyes. It was never a bad or hateful expression, but all the stares he was getting were making him really uncomfortable.

He stiffly sat down and pulled out his notes, purposefully not making eye contact with any of the people around him, which he knew were all staring at him. He could feel their gazes.

_Math is already hard for me, why do you people have to make it harder?!_

* * *

_Yay, the double Math periods are over..._ Len weakly rejoiced in his head. He actually was happy, since he had two periods of school done with. Just four more to go...

Packing up his stuff, he realized that he had forgotten his lunch in his locker. As he got up, students turned to stare again. He even caught one of them whispering "Going to see his boyfriend, perhaps?"

This really made him angry. But he tried not to show it. Or rather, he was too scared to do anything about it.

He speed-walked to his locker and quickly pulled his lunch box out. He was about to go back to his classroom to eat when he paused to rethink it. It wasn't like he could go back there, unless he wanted to have an uncomfortable lunch alone full of staring and whispering. But if he didn't go back, more rumors would probably surface again. Things like how he was secretly meeting up with Gumi at lunch breaks to do unquestionable things, things that would be too explicit to show or talk about to anyone.

While he was debating on where to eat his lunch, he caught a glimpse of green hair at the corner of his vision. He couldn't help but turn around to see if Gumi was there. They hadn't talked since yesterday morning. The older boy was most likely avoiding Len out of awkwardness and fear of more rumors, and Len couldn't blame him. In fact, it probably wasn't even a smart move to approach him now. It was only the second day. But he made his way over to greet him anyway.

"Hi Gumi..."

No answer. He tried again.

"Hi Gumi."

Nothing.

"Gumi."

Still nothing.

"Gumi?" He began to suspect that he wouldn't answer at all.

"Leave me alone." He spat out.

"Wha-" He truthfully had expected Gumi to answer back at one point, but what came out of his mouth was not what he expected at all.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Leave. If I'm seen with you, they'll all think I'm queer."

_I'm pretty sure they already do think we're queer..._ But instead of saying that, Len only managed to stammer out one response. "Th-there's nothing wrong with being gay..."

"No, I know there isn't, but I'm not gay. It's wrong for them to assume that we're gay if we're not. Which is why you need to stop hanging around me."

"B-But... The class pres and Miku-sen-"

"Yeah well guess what, they think we're gay too! She'll never fall for me if she thinks I'm a homo! So get away from me because this is all stressing me out!"

"...Alright. If that's what you want, then I guess I'll just, leave..." Len slowly backed up then turned around and quickly walked away, not looking back at the likely furious Gumi.

Len ended up sitting at a crevice that was between two vending machines. It was at a usually vacant hallway near the back of the school, which was why no one was often seen there. It was just the perfect place for Len, who wanted to be alone right now.

Sighing, he rested his arms on his lap and began to open his lunchbox.

_I know Gumi is mad, but he didn't need to push me away like that... He didn't even stop to consider how I felt! I'm stressed too!_

As Len angrily ate his lunch, he tried to shake away thoughts about the rumors and just let his mind wander elsewhere. _We actually haven't been going anywhere with the class pres situation. I haven't thought much about it since yesterday. She doesn't look like she's going to be breaking up with Miku-senpai any time soon, so maybe we should just call it quits... _It hurt to admit it, but perhaps he was right. Rin wasn't attracted to him at all. Or Gumi.

He didn't realize he had been sitting and staring off into space until the bell for class rang.

_Oh I'm gonna be late again!_ Quickly packing up his lunch, he ran down the hallway and to his classroom, hoping to dear god he wouldn't be late.

* * *

_Aand, I was late._

Len slumped over the cold wooden desk, sighing once again. Poor boy just couldn't catch a break.

In front of him was a worksheet which had been assigned to him by the teacher in charge of detention, who was currently snoring away at the front of the classroom. He could probably get away with not doing it, just like the many other times he had been in detention before, but this time the doors and windows were both locked to make sure no one could leave until they finished the worksheet.

Why did he get detention so often anyways? It wasn't like he was a particularly bad student, it was just that he was often late. And forgot his homework. And was bad at math, science and virtually every other subject. Okay, so maybe he wasn't the best. But he was at least well behaved! _Honestly, I think the teachers use detention as an excuse to not deal with as many students..._

He figured he might as well do it though. The sooner he gets the sheet done, the sooner he's out of here, and the less questions his mom has to ask him. He picked up his pencil and was just about to start writing until a hushed voice whispered to him from across the classroom.

"Psst! Kagamine!"

Len looked up from his sheet of paper to see who had called for him. A few desks away was a blue-haired boy he recognized as Shion Kaito, a senior from a different class than Gumi's. Len didn't know him that well, but he had seen his name on some of the top spots when it came to scores on big tests and exams.

_What's a genius like him doing in detention?_

"Do you get this worksheet at all? I can't seem to figure out what the answer to the third question is."

Len was baffled. _WHAT?! I thought he was a genius? Why is he asking ME?_

"U-uhh... Sorry, I'm not there yet..." He stuttered.

Kaito sighed. "Oh, that's a shame. I'm really having trouble with it. Hey, since the teacher's asleep, can I come and sit beside you?" He immediately perked up, brushing away his previous disappointment.

"Um, sure I guess?"

"Great!" He moved his chair to the desk beside the blonde and sat down with his worksheet.

Feeling uncomfortable, and a bit weirded out, Len decided to ask him a question. "So, did you really need help with the sheet?"

"No not really." Kaito admitted. "I just wanted an excuse to sit beside you."

"O-oh. I see."

"Oops, sorry! That sounded kinda creepy didn't it?" The older boy sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't mean for it to sound like that, I swear! It's just that detention is insanely boring and I need someone to talk to."

Len gave a slight nod of agreement. "Yeah, I get that. Detention _is _really boring." He was tempted to ask him why he was in detention in the first place, but he let Kaito carry the conversation instead.

"I know right! And I didn't even do anything wrong!" Kaito threw his arms up and rested his head on the back of his hands.

"You didn't?"

"No! My friend did something really stupid and I took the cover for him. He apologized a whole bunch of times and I said it was okay, but I didn't realize it would be THIS boring!" He let out another hard sigh.

_Well, I guess I didn't need to ask him. He answered for me._

"I don't blame him though. I'd do anything for my friends." He shrugged.

"Even jump off a cliff?"

"Eh, depends on which friend it's for. But most likely no."

"Then you wouldn't do _anything _for your friends! You lied!"

"Sorry, sorry! Maybe I just want to seem like good person! And besides, I wouldn't want to jump off a cliff. Would you jump off a cliff for your friends?"

Len looked down in shame. "...No. Actually, I don't have any friends." Gumi's face flashed in his head, but it was only for a second.

"Oh, really?" Kaito ducked his head under so he was making eye contact with Len. "Then go out and make some! Friends are cool!"

"...Easier said than done."

Kaito looked sympathetic. "Hey, you know what. How about we hang out some time? You look like you could use a good friend or two. I'll give you my number?"

"I don't want a pity-based friendship."

"It's not pity!" Kaito protested. "I actually want to become friends with you! You seem like a good guy!" He grabbed Len's bookbag.

"Hey!"

"Relax, I'm just looking for your cellphone so I can put my number in." He pulled out a yellow cellphone and began to type a series of numbers into it.

"...Fine, but you aren't getting my number."

"Haha, alright." Kaito placed the phone back in the bag and handed it to Len. "Call me whenever you feel like hanging out, okay?"

"Okay..."

Kaito smiled. "Great!"

* * *

Len silently walked back home. It was unexpectedly peaceful to be walking out at six o' clock when it was relatively quiet, or at least quieter than the time right after school. The entire day had been a blur, but the moments that stood out the most were when Gumi yelled at him, and detention...

_You know something's wrong when detention was the highlight of your day. _But strangely enough, he didn't feel as if anything was wrong. It certainly didn't make up for the way he felt at school, but the conversation he had with Kaito calmed him. Even if his first impression was a bit weird.

When he got home, he kicked off his shoes and went through with his daily evening routine. After sitting through a lecture from his mother, of course. His father was upstairs, sleeping through it all.

He ate dinner, took a shower, brushed his teeth and went straight to bed that night. He aimed to get an earlier start tomorrow morning, just to prevent from being late again.

As he was laying down on the bed, he grabbed his cellphone from the bedside and scrolled through his contacts. He saw Kaito's phone number, the one he had typed in earlier today.

_"Call me whenever you feel like hanging out, okay?"_

"..." Len shut off his cellphone and placed it back on the bedside. He wasn't sure if he wanted to call Kaito or not, but he knew his senior wasn't a bad guy. Perhaps he would call him sometime this weekend.

He pulled the covers over his body, the soft and enveloping warmth coaxing him to sleep.

**Author's Note**

**Ohh my goodness I'm so sorry! I haven't updated any of my fanfictions in 3 months what is wrong with me haah Q Q**

**I know in my last chapter I said I would try to update frequently and 3 months later still nothing! I really hope this chapter makes up for at least some of it... I know it probably doesn't. ; ;**

**I'm already one month and a half into school and it's pretty hectic. We have a lot more homework now! I also hope to update this a bit more frequently. Don't worry, I'm not giving up on this story!**


	11. Chapter 11

Len woke up to the beeping of his alarm clock and slowly reached over to shut it off. He sat up and stretched his arms over his head before yawning. What time was it? He looked over to his clock and saw the time he set it to ring at last night.

He sighed. Today was one of those days where he just wanted to get back in bed and curl up into the covers. But he knew his mother wouldn't allow that, and it was Friday. Might as well go to school and get it over with. He swung his legs and jumped onto the floor of his room. It was toasty warm thanks to the morning sun shining through his window.

He took his time with getting dressed and brushing his teeth. He might've just been stalling the inevitable lonely walk to school, but his mind wasn't awake enough to think about it too much yet.

The smell of his mom cooking breakfast wasn't there this morning. She had fallen asleep right after making food, and was snoring away on the couch. Len smiled at the comical sight. As he looked closer he noticed her shivering, so he went back upstairs and grabbed an extra blanket. Draping it over her, he slowly tiptoed back into the kitchen to heat up the breakfast his mom had made him beforehand.

_Everday just starts off the same, _he thought as he ate his breakfast. _I wake up, brush my teeth, eat breakfast, get my stuff and I'm off for school. The only things that change are little things like my exhausted mom and my thoughts. _

He figured he should do something to make his life interesting. As he watched pairs and groups of friends taking the same path to walk to school, he groaned inwardly. _The first thing I should do is find another way to get to school. _He checked his cellphone for the time. Turns out there was some time before classes actually started, so he turned back and started walking towards his house. _If anyone asks why I'm walking backwards I'll just say I forgot something. _No one asked him anything.

Looking up at his house, he briefly considered going back in and faking a sick day. _No, no. _He shook his head. _I should at least go to school. _

He looked around for another way he could take to school. He kept walking until he spotted a catwalk that led straight to the back of the school. It was kind of obscured by bushes and trees, but it was perfect. He went into the path and spotted someone who was already there.

Hearing his footsteps, Kaito looked up from his cellphone. "Woah! Hi Kagamine." He stood straight up.

_I wanted to find a place that no one else knew about... And how does he know me? _"Uh, hi. Did I scare you?"

"Huh? Nah, you surprised me." He scratched the back of his neck. "It's just that, no one ever comes here. I like it because I can get some alone time." He sat back down and leaned against the fence.

"You do know classes are starting soon, right?" Len questioned him. He remembered who he was now. This was the guy who wanted Len to call him so they could go on a play date. Weird and kind of creepy, but what other choices did he have for making friends? Besides, he wasn't a bad guy. At least that's what he thought...

"Pshh, please. I could get from here to the school in two, no scratch that, one minute."

_Please don't tell me he's one of those arrogant jocks. Like Gumi... _"Wow, you're fast."

Kaito frowned. "Oh come on. Is that all you have to say?"

"Well, what else do I have to say? You can get to the school in one minute. That's impressive." Len shrugged.

He sighed. "You know, I'm really trying here."

"Trying for what?"

Kaito stood up and walked over to Len. "What do I have to do to make you like me?" He declared as he grasped Len's hands.

"Eh?!" Len gasped. He thought it was fishy how this guy wanted to suddenly get close to him. "W-wait, I'm not prepared for something like that yet-"

"Oh haha, that came out wrong. Kaito blushed and let go of Len's hands. "What I meant was, we should hang out sometime."

"This again?" Len looked down at his feet. "I appreciate the offer and all, but..."

"What, you wanted to last night and suddenly you don't want to anymore? Wait, don't tell me..." Kaito smirked. "You don't want to hang out because your boyfriend will get jealous?"

"Hah?! Wh-wha- of course not! I'm not even dating anyone!" Len recovered from the momentary shock to protest.

"Calm down, I'm just joking." Kaito laughed and ruffled Len's hair. "I know you aren't actually dating Megpoid."

"H-how do you know?"

"It was easy to figure out." Kaito dropped his arm. "I had a gut feeling it was all a set up, or a misunderstanding."

Len sighed in relief. Finally there was someone who believed him. "That's right. I'm not dating him, or anyone! We're not even friends!"

Kaito raised an eyebrow. "Really? I thought you guys were at least good friends, since you were out with him and all."

The blonde took a step back. "A-ah, well, haha, it's a funny story, you see-"

Just then, the bell rang, signaling that classes had already started.

"Oh crap, we're late! Well I'll see you later!" _Talk about saved by the bell, _Len thought as he started running towards the school.

"Wait." Kaito ran in front of Len and blocked the way. "If you start running now, you'll be late."

"We already are late!"

"So let me help." Kaito picked him up and threw him over his shoulders, so his head was right beside his. "There, this should do it."

"Put me down!" Len tried futilely to get out of Kaito's grasp by patting and kicking his back. He felt like a baby being carried by his mother, it was incredibly embarrassing. "It doesn't matter if I'm five minutes late or thirty-five minutes late! It won't make a difference anyway!"

Kaito ignored him and began running at speeds that Len had never experienced before. He stopped struggling and held tightly onto his shoulder to avoid falling off. Not even a minute later, they were at the school.

He put Len down. "We're in different classes, so you're on your own now buddy."

"O-okay..." The younger boy was still recovering from the sudden rush.

"I'll see you later Kagamine! Call me." Kaito made a phone signal with his thumb and pinky, winking at Len.

He would've said something back in retort, but was too dizzy as he stumbled to his classroom. _He wasn't lying back there... He might even be faster than Gumi. _He quietly giggled at the thought of someone being better than him at something.

"What are you giggling at, Kagamine-san?"

"Eh?" Len looked up to see his homeroom teacher staring back down at him. He gulped. "U-uh, um-"

The teacher sighed. "Class has already started. You get on over here, it's extra drills for you today."

"Yes, sensei." Len sulked. Not again.

* * *

After class, his teacher called him over to her desk. "Kagamine-san, I need to talk to you. Come over here."

Len left his bag at his desk, nervously walking over to the front and sitting down on a chair.

"Haha, don't look so tense. You're not in trouble." She put down her papers and turned to face Len. "I wanted to ask you something, so let's get straight to the point. Why were you late today?"

_Oh great, another interview. This happens nearly every month. _"I swear I was definitely on my way to class. I got carried away talking to- a friend, and before I knew it I was late. I'm really sorry!" Len stood up and bowed for good measure.

The teacher raised her hands. "Ah, you don't need to apologize! I just wanted to know why." She rested her hands on her lap again. "What were you giggling about back there then?"

"I was thinking about something funny." Len quickly replied. He wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Oh, I see." She smiled. "I thought for sure you were having the time of your life skipping class."

Len jumped. "O-of course not!"

"Heh, I'm kidding. Alright, talk's over now. Go eat some lunch."

"Y-yes!" Len gratefully stood up, getting his bag and quickly walking out of the classroom. Everyone was always trying to mess with him.

He had to find someplace to eat now, since practically everyone was out of the class somewhere to eat. There was a cafeteria, but he didn't want to stand out by sitting at a table by himself. Then he remembered. There was the place in between the vending machines, deep down in the halls. Nobody ever went there.

When he arrived at the vending machines, he set down his lunch box and took out his wallet. _Might as well buy something to drink while I'm here. _He took out some money, inserting it into the slot and pressing the button under the banana milk option.

He grabbed the beverage and was just about to sit down when he heard another pair of footsteps down the hall.

"This is the perfect place for solitude..."

_No way! It's Gumi? _Hearing his voice, Len scrambled for his lunch and milk, panicking. In the moment, he dropped his milk on the floor which echoed through the hallway.

Gumi, hearing the noise, called out to him. "Is someone here?" He walked over to the space in between the vending machines and found Len crouched over, about to pick up his banana milk.

_"You're _here?" The older boy face palmed. "Ugh, of all people! Couldn't you find somewhere else to eat?"

Len stood up in defiance. "Just so you know, I was here first! And I come here every recess."

Gumi crossed his arms. "And just when I thought I had found the perfect spot..." He sighed and dropped his head, and began to walk back to the main hall.

As Len watched the retreating figure of Gumi, he couldn't stop himself from speaking up. "W-wait." _What am I doing?_

Gumi turned around with a scornful expression. "What?"

"You can sit here if you want..." Len sheepishly said. "I don't mind." _What are you talking about Len? Of course you mind!_

The older boy looked at him for a little longer before letting out an even bigger sigh. "Well, since you're offering." He walked back to the space between the vending machines, and sat down on the other side of the gap.

They opened their lunch boxes and ate in silence. Len sipped at his banana milk and Gumi found himself jealously staring. Len noticed, but didn't say anything as he not dared to break the awkward silence.

Deciding he's had enough, Gumi went to the vending machine closest to him and inserted some change into it.

"Hey," Len was shocked out of the atmosphere when Gumi suddenly spoke up. "I've been meaning to ask you..."

_Is he gonna talk about yesterday? _Len waited, expecting an apology of some sort.

"Why'd you let me sit here?"

_Okay, maybe not. Don't get your hopes up Len. _"I just thought you looked, lonely, or something..."

"Oh well, tha- I mean!" Gumi stopped himself and angrily turned. "I'm not lonely! I don't even know why you would think something like that." He conceitedly turned his nose. "In fact, you're the one who looks lonely!"

Len turned to stare at his knees. "I guess so, yeah."

"Eh?" Gumi looked at him, surprised.

"There's no denying it. Of course I would look lonely, sitting here all by myself with nobody else around. Maybe that's the real reason I let you sit here, so I wouldn't be alone..." Len took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was about to say next. Even if he felt like he wasn't in the wrong here, he still had to do this.

"A-also, I'm s-sorry about yesterday. I should've known better than to take that chance, especially with all the ridiculous rumors going around." There, he had finally said it. Whatever happened next wasn't his fault.

Gumi let what he had just heard sink in. Len was sorry? For what? Yesterday, it was him who had told Len to go away and not talk to him. It was all _his _fault, not Len's. Len didn't have anything to be sorry for.

"Ah, geez." He loudly groaned and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry too. I was a little rude to you last time."

_A little rude? _

Gumi glared at him. "Okay fine, very rude."

_Oh, I said that out loud._

"But we've forgiven each other now, haven't we?" Gumi asked.

"Yeah." Len giggled. "Guess we can be real lovers now." _That was a sick joke._

Gumi slammed his hand against the vending machine, "Y'know, that's not-" He was interrupted by the clanging of a drink coming out. "Ah, I accidentally pressed something." He opened the slot and picked up his randomized drink.

"Hot red bean soup."

"Heh," Len tried to stifle his laughter.

"Ugh, I can't drink this." Just as he was about to shrug it off and sit back down, the bell rang for class.

"Oh shoot! I can't be late again." Len quickly gathered his stuff and stood up.

Gumi was twice as fast as he was, and started running. As he was heading back, he threw the hot beverage behind him. "Here! You take this!"

"Woah!" Len nearly dropped it, cringing at how hot it was.

"I don't want this." He sighed, taking his things and heading back for class. He was late again, but this time he would have a different teacher on his case. He slipped the red bean soup into his bag, not wanting to waste it. Maybe he would give it to someone else who actually wanted it... Like anyone would.

* * *

Len walked out of the school, feeling accomplished. He had patched things up with Gumi, made a potential friend in Kaito, and most importantly, finished the school week. There were two days of doing absolutely nothing ahead of him. The only downside to the day was walking past the newspaper and having to face the other wall as if it wasn't there.

Actually, if he wanted to keep a friendship with Kaito he probably would have to hang out with him over the weekend. So that left him one day of doing absolutely nothing... Great.

He speed walked back to his house. Somewhere along the way, he noticed Kaito walking with a group of friends he'd never seen before. They were all a year older than himself, maybe even two years. _That's kind of amazing, isn't it? He hangs out with older people... How nice. I wonder why he'd want to get friendly with someone like me then?_

"Ah, hi Kagamine!" Kaito, noticing Len looking at them, waved at the boy.

Embarrassed that he had been seen staring, he shyly waved back. "H-hi."

He saw one of his groupies whisper something to Kaito, and him replying very loudly. "Oh, him? He's a friend. A year younger than me, his name's Kagamine."

When the next friend said something, he heard it loud and clear. "Isn't that the gay guy?"

_Is that what I'm known as these days?! _Len tried to obscure his face from their views.

"Yeah." Kaito simply answered back.

"Wha-" _He didn't even try to defend me! And after saying that he knew I wasn't dating Gumi!_ Len suddenly found the strength in him to run straight past the group and to his house.

_So I make up with Gumi, but at the cost of another friend? Is this how friendships work? _Len slowed down and went back inside his house. _Ah geez, I give up. I didn't wanna do anything this weekend anyway._

**Author's Note**

**I've stopped trying to update any of my stories frequently. I know I don't have the time or willpower to do it. I'm sorry. u m u**

**I couldn't stand leaving it on such a bad note, so I had them patch things up in this chapter. But there's always gotta be conflict in Len's life, so he's faced with another "betrayal" of a friend. ohoho**

**bye lel**


	12. Chapter 12

Rin and Miku were walking to school with each other, idly talking about random topics. The subject of interest that was in their minds today was the recent news of Len and Gumi's relationship.

"I actually wasn't that surprised," Rin said. "We saw them on a date once, and those pictures were probably from their second date."

Miku twirled a piece of her hair, "Yeah, it was pretty chaotic when everyone was gathered around that board though."

Rin nodded. Having nothing else to talk about, they continued to walk in silence until Miku remembered something else. It was a slightly sensitive subject for the both of them, considering how they were now dating one another and Miku was a tad bit possesive. But she figured it was alright to mention it, as the two boys in question had supposedly moved on and were now with each other.

"But, didn't they both use to l-like you?" Miku stuttered, immediately blushing afterwards as it showcased how embarrassed she was.

Rin giggled. "It's okay, they've moved on now." She came to a sudden realization. "What, are you jealous?" She nudged the other girl.

"W-well... Yes, but you can't blame me!" Miku huffed.

"Hehe, sorry Miku-chan. But don't worry, you're the only one I love." Rin moved closer to give the older girl a kiss on the cheek.

"Eep! Not here Rin, people will see us!" Despite her words, Miku had a huge smile on her face as she was blushing. When Miku began looking around for anyone that was staring at them, she spotted a yellow head of hair that was walking backwards towards the direction of the school.

"What's wrong Miku-chan?" She snapped her attention back to Rin and had a sudden urge to pet the shorter girl.

"Oh, nothing. Just checking to see if anyone saw us." Miku gently patted Rin on the head. "Don't worry your cute little brain about it. You need it for your class president duties after all."

"Geez," Rin blushed, trying to hide how much she was actually enjoying it. "Don't treat me like a baby."

Miku shifted her gaze back to where she had seen Len. She wondered where he was going all by himself like that, especially right before school. But she didn't have time to think about it right now, not when she already had her hands full. She continued to affectionately pet her girlfriend.

* * *

When the two girls met up again after morning classes for lunch, they decided to go to Rin's classroom since they had eaten in Miku's classroom yesterday. They walked over to the room only to find it completely empty.

"There's no one here." Miku scanned the room to see if anyone was hiding, but there was no one.

"That's strange, everyone was here when I left." Rin crossed her arms, "I guess they all just went somewhere else to eat."

"So what do we do now?" Miku asked her.

"Hm... We'll just have to find somewhere else to eat."

"We can go back to my classroom." Miku grabbed Rin's hand. "C'mon, let's go."

"Ah, ok."

As they walked back to Miku's classroom, Miku once again spotted Len turning a corner to go down a hallway. It didn't seem like anyone was with him, and this was the second time she saw him heading towards a place where no one else was going.

"Miku?"

"Eh?"

Rin looked up at her with a worried expression. "What's wrong? Are you spacing out again?"

Miku listened to the younger girl's caring tone and decided to tell her. She figured she could tell anything to Rin. "I just saw Len turn down into a vacant hallway."

"Oh?" Rin tilted her head. "Maybe he just wanted some alone time."

"Yeah, but this morning too..."

"This morning?"

Miku looked up. "This morning, he was walking backwards away from the school." She looked back at Rin, "I don't think it's a coincidence."

Rin made an "O" shape with her mouth then shrugged. "Well I don't know what the problem is, but I'm sure it's none of our business _right?" _She pinched Miku at the side of her arm.

"Well, you know how nosy I am." Miku rubbed her arm. "But, you don't think he's maybe... meeting up with someone?"

As if right on cue, Gumi came out of the other hallway and down the same path Len had just entered. They stared for a few seconds before Miku loudly gasped.

"D-did you just see that?!" She roughly shook Rin, "Did, you, just, see, that!"

"Yees I diiidd," Rin spoke as she was being shaken by Miku. When she finally stopped, she tried to get her balance by propping her hand up against a nearby wall.

"Kyaa! Now I know what Len was doing this morning too!" She began to wildly make assumptions. "He was meeting up with Gumi somewhere else so they could have a rendevous! And right before school too, ahh! How romantic!"

"Ahah... Good for them." Rin was still a little bit dizzy from the earlier attack, and Miku's shrill fangirl squeals weren't helping. "Miku-chan, can we please get back to the classroom? I'm starving!"

Miku, realizing that she had gone over the edge, cleared her throat. "Y-yeah, we should do that." She regained her composure and began walked towards her classroom with Rin. She was curious about Len before, but now that she knew she felt a lot better. Rin was right about her being incredibly nosy, but she didn't care. Stuff like this interested her.

She considered confronting Len or Gumi about it later, just to congratulate them.

* * *

Rin had work after school, being the class president and all. Miku told her that she would wait, and she took this chance to go look for either of the boys. The first place she went to was her own classroom, since Gumi was in her class. She regretted not getting a hold of him earlier, but she had to walk Rin to the office.

She wondered if they had already gone home. Then she remembered the vacant hallway they were both eating at, and began to walk towards there. Chances were slim that either of them were actually there, but she ran out of places to search for.

But to her surprise, Gumi was actually there. He was standing in front of the vending machine, staring at his options. Just as he was about to press a button, Miku called out to him.

"Hey, Gumi-san!" The sudden volume shocked Gumi, causing him to press a random button. Once again, the result was hot red bean soup.

"Ah, sorry! Did I scare you?" Miku apologized, running up to the boy.

"No, it's alright Hatsune-san. Just a little shock..." He picked up his hot red bean soup with a disgusted expression. "Not this again."

"Hm? What's wrong?" She looked at the beverage he was holding. "Oh my gosh, it's red bean soup! That's one of my favourites! I didn't know you liked it too, Gumi-san."

"Yes, well..." Gumi felt dejected. He came back to get another drink only to get the same thing once again. "I'm not really thirsty anymore. Would you like to have it Hatsune-san?"

"Would I!" Miku gratefully took the drink. She opened it and took a big gulp. "Hot, but delicious! Thank you much!" She smiled.

Gumi smiled back. "You're welcome."

He honestly had always thought Miku was a nice girl, and casually flirted with her just like any other girl in the school. But ever since certain recent events, and the fact that this person was dating the girl he liked (although he hadn't talked to Rin in a while and he could sense that his feelings were start to wane), he had to stop himself from giving out roses and cheesy one-liners. He also felt extreme envy towards Miku for charming Rin before he could, but it wasn't in his nature to outwardly express that unless his competitor was another boy.

Miku continued to gulp the soup down before remembering why she was even here. "Ah, I almost forgot why I came! Congratulations!"

"Congratulations? F-for what?" He hoped it wasn't for what he thought it was.

"For your new relationship of course!" She crossed her arms and started nodding. "Ahh man, I didn't think you guys would ever get over Rin, but you did! And imagine my surprise when you started dating each other!"

"Actually, we're not-"

"At first, I was really peeved when I found out both of you liked Rin." Miku continued talking as if she couldn't hear him. "Because, well I'm sure you already know by now since it was leaked by Teto-san, but I liked Rin. So when she rejected you two and accepted my confession, I was really happy! I was even more happy when she kissed me! Ah, you won't tell anyone this will you? Not that there's any point in keeping it secret now but," She giggled.

"Uh, sure." He tried to keep up with the speed she was talking at.

"Of course, I felt sorry for you and Len-kun too, but I figured you two would get over it. And look, you did! And with each other too, how amazing is that!"

"Sure, amazing..." Gumi gave up trying to convince her that they weren't actually involved. He had a sinking feeling that even if he did tell her, she would only get mad about finding out that she still had two rivals.

"Well, I only came for that. Thanks again for the drink!" She ran away back to the office where Rin was at. She thought she might've accidentally revealed too much to him, but she felt that she could somehow trust him, with them being in similar situations after all.

Gumi looked at the retreating girl in utter disbelief. The whole encounter was confusing, but at least now he knew how she viewed the whole situation. She, like the rest of the school, thought he was dating Len and was happy for them. She also had considered them rivals for Rin's affection until they supposedly started dating each other. It was wrong on so many levels he didn't even know where to start.

What he still couldn't believe was that everyone still thought he was gay. He had denied it so many times, but no one believed him. Not to mention the fact that before all of this started, he was known as the womaniser of the school who would only give out beautiful flowers to _girls. _not boys. By now they all probably thought it was a desperate attempt to hide his true sexuality, or he was bisexual. But none of those things were true!

Besides, who would date Len?

Gumi turned back towards the vending machine and stared at his wallet, which was filled to the brim with cash. He never had to worry about running out of money, so the earlier attempts at buying a good drink weren't that big of a deal. It would've been nice to get them on the first try though.

Slipping a coin into the slot, he once again contemplated his options. His regular choice was carrot juice, but he decided that he wanted something different this time. He thought back to the time when he saw Len drinking his banana juice and without thinking, pressed the button under the banana juice.

He picked it up and stared at the front, before ripping off the straw and sticking it into the top. He took a single sip.

It was good.

* * *

Miku spent the rest of the time working in the office, helping Rin with her sheets. There was a lot that the class president had to deal with, so it was only fair for Miku to help her out sometimes.

After they were done, they began walking together back to their homes.

Along the way, Miku saw Kaito wandering around near the bushes, looking lost. Her curiosity awakened, she walked over to him with Rin beside her.

"Hello Kaito-san," Miku greeted him. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, hi Miku-chan, Rin-chan." He turned around. "I was just looking for my phone. I dropped it somewhere around here..."

Miku shared a glance with Rin and they both nodded. "Want us to help you?" Rin offered.

"Ah, will you really?" Kaito happily clapped his hands together. "Thank you so much! I think it's in these bushes."

They all crouched down to look for anything that was even shaped like a phone, and ended up pulling out things like a water bottle, a kid's race car toy, and even a toothbrush(?!).

Finally after twenty minutes, Miku pulled out an actual phone. "Oh! Is it this one?"

Kaito looked over. "Yes it is!" He took the phone. "Thank you girls! I couldn't have done it without you."

"You're welcome." Miku smiled.

Rin also smiled. She took note of the phone's features, it was yellow and a banana charm was attached to it. She felt like she had seen it before in Len's hand, but figured it was just a coincidence. Maybe they had similar tastes in phones, or something.

Kaito waved them goodbye, and they went their separate ways.

As Rin was walking with Miku, she couldn't help but wonder if it really was Kaito's phone.

**Author's Note**

**Like a week later and I've already updated it again. I was just bored, so don't get your hopes up people! (Although I probably will update more during the summer break.)**

**I've been listening to a lot of RinKu songs lately, so I wanted to write about them a little. This takes place during the same day as last chapter, just while/in between the events. **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Len stared up at the ceiling, eyes vacant as they tried to search for something potentially interesting. Some of the grooves on the plaster created strange faces that he could look at. He tried to twist them around to make more images, managing to entertain himself for an hour before finally getting out of bed.

He rubbed his eyes, allowing all the rheum to crumble and fall onto his bed. Len didn't care as he shrugged himself out of bed and into the washroom. He stood in front of the mirror, allowing him to revel in all his post morning glory. His hair was unbrushed, and he had visible eye bags. He looked terrible.

He washed his face and did his business, before tying up his hair and going downstairs. He wasn't planning on going anywhere for the weekend, but he was used to having a ponytail. He quietly ate breakfast with his parents and went back upstairs.

Sitting on his bed, he decided to spend his Saturday like any other. Mess around on his phone and take naps. He pulled his school bag over, rummaging through it for his phone. Though strangely, he didn't feel anything that felt like his phone.

_Wait, it's not here? Where did I leave it?_

After searching through his bag again, he put it back and wondered where he could've put it. The last time he had it out was at school...

_Oh no. I don't want to get up. _He plopped back down on his bed, seemingly refusing to move. He knew he wouldn't be able to survive the weekend without his phone, since it was his only source of entertainment. He really needed a computer.

_Ugh, fine. I'll get up. _He slowly stood up, and rummaged through his closet for suitable clothes. Changing into them, he put on his socks and went back downstairs.

"Hey Mom, can I get my phone from the school?" He asked his parent. His dad was sleeping on the couch with a newspaper over his head.

She was sitting on a chair, watching television. "What, you left it there last night?"

"Yeah. Can I go get it?"

"Mm, sure, but don't forget it again. Someone could've stolen it." His mom nonchalantly warned him, before turning back to the T.V.

"Okay, thanks." Len put on his shoes, and stepped out of the house. It was true that someone could've taken it, but he doubted that was the case. He couldn't think of a reason for why someone would want his phone.

He began the walk to school. It wasn't that long, but he wanted to go a bit slower, mostly because he was tired but also because it was good to get some fresh air. If he hadn't forgotten his phone at school, he probably would've stayed cooped up in his room all weekend anyway.

After a while, he arrived at the school and tried to open the front doors. They were locked, and he realized that since there was no school they wouldn't be letting students in. Disappointed, he went behind the building to see if it was there. He remembered walking through a shortcut yesterday, where he ran into Kaito and lost track of time. He grumbled at the thought of Kaito, and was glad that he didn't have to waste his weekend hanging out with him.

He searched around the back first, scanning the field and digging through bushes. When he didn't find them there, he went to the catwalk and looked for his phone. After about thirty minutes, he was beginning to lose hope.

_If it's not here, it's probably in the classroom and they aren't gonna let me in there... So it's either I break in or spend the weekend without my phone. _Was what he was thinking, but he knew he didn't have the guts to sneak into the school. He was afraid of getting caught. Maybe if he went with someone else...

Just as he was thinking about it, something caught the corner of his eye. He turned around to find Kaito walking by himself, about to turn into the catwalk.

Hurriedly, Len rushed away from his view. He didn't want to see Kaito, but he knew he was going to get caught if the older boy walked to the school. Len prayed that he wouldn't turn the corner.

The ring of a phone emitted from Kaito's pocket, and he pulled it out to see who messaged him. Len curiously poked his head around the corner to see what he was doing. He was surprised to find a yellow phone in his hands.

_Is that... _Without thinking, he stepped into the catwalk.

Kaito looked up, making eye contact with Len. "Ah."

"I-Is that my phone...?" Len asked, despite knowing that it already was. He couldn't mistake the yellow colour and the distinct banana charm that nobody else had.

Kaito closed the phone and straightened himself up. "Oh, yeah. I was actually going to give this back to you." He walked over to Len and handed him his phone.

Len stared at it questioningly. He wasn't sure why Kaito even had his phone, and he was scared that he had done something to it. He was already mad at him enough. "Why do you have it?"

"I found it here yesterday, and I picked it up so no one would steal it." Kaito smiled, "I was going to give it to you when I had the chance, but I didn't think I would see you so soon. I never really see you outside."

It was true that Len never went outside on the weekends unless he had to, but he had only met Kaito last week. Of course he wasn't going to see him outside, unless he was paying attention to where Len was going. "I went here to look for my phone."

"Well then, looks like you found it."

"Yup. Thanks." He headed towards the end of the catwalk, ready to leave. He expected Kaito to stop him, but he thankfully didn't, so Len continued walking.

Kaito suddenly called out, "By the way, I left a surprise for you on your phone! Open it when you get home!"

"What?!" _I knew he did something to it! Oh, I hope it isn't bad... _He ran back to the catwalk, about to ask Kaito what exactly he had done. But when he turned the corner, the blue haired boy was already gone.

Giving up, he began walking back home. Unbeknownst to him, Kaito was hiding in the exact spot Len was hiding in earlier. Kaito chuckled to himself, knowing what had really happened. He had actually stolen Len's phone while he was carrying him to school yesterday morning. It was sneaky of him, but Len didn't seem to notice.

He did leave something on Len's phone, but it wasn't anything bad.

* * *

As Len was walking away, he opened his phone and immediately checked if anything had been done to it. He didn't see anything right away, but didn't give up as he searched through several apps. To his surprise, there was nothing there. Until he checked his contacts.

Right underneath Gumi was Kaito's number, which obviously wasn't there before. But besides that, perhaps the most glaring thing was what he labeled himself as. "Your bootycall" was what it said, with a disgusting addition of a heart next to it.

Len visibly gagged, quickly changing the contact name to "Kaito". It didn't occur to him that he could've deleted his number altogether.

He remembered that his phone had ringed earlier from a message, and checked his messaging app. Gumi's was at the top, and he tapped on his name. Several messages suddenly bombarded him, all of them ranging from last night to early in the morning.

_Woah, did he send all of these last night? _Recovering from the shock, he read some of them. The most recent ones were all asking if he was there, and as he scrolled up he found the first message that Gumi had sent him.

_Where are you? _

Len tilted his head, scrolling down more.

_Hello?_

_Are you there?_

_Answer_

_Answer_

_Please_

_Where do you live_

_towtipwajgvx_

_Are you mad again_

_wgesgehtsg_

_answeransweransweranswer_

There were a lot of strings of random, jumbled up letters. He resisted the urge to shake his head, scrolling down to the very bottom to the most recent message.

_Please don't be angry I just want you to say something!_

He couldn't believe Gumi thought he was mad at him after yesterday. He was fairly sure that they were okay now, at least for the time being. Len typed in a message as he was nearing his house.

_Hello..._

It didn't take long for Gumi to reply.

_FINALLY! Where were you?_

_Sorry, something kinda came up._

_What?_

_I lost my phone._

Len didn't realize he had long passed his house, continuing to go down the path of his neighborhood.

_What, you lost your phone? Don't tell me you left it at school or something._

_That's... not quite it..._

_Well, whatever. Where are you right now?_

He looked up from his phone, expecting to be on the path home. What he didn't expect was to be right in the middle of an intersection. A couple of cars were honking at him, drivers gesturing for him to move.

"Sorry, sorry!" He ran off the road to the other side, allowing the cars around him to drive past. _That was shocking... and embarrassing, _Len thought as he fled past all of the bystanders to a place where he was sure no one had seen him.

Catching his breath, he looked around again. Now he didn't know where he was. He kept walking, searching for any familiar buildings that could give him an idea of his location. He eventually came across a mall he had seen in the city's downtown.

Opening his phone, he typed in his reply.

_Downtown._

_What are you doing in downtown?_

_nothing_

Hurriedly typing in his reply, he retreated to the front of the mall and sat on one of the outside benches.

_You can't be doing nothing. Well, where are you in downtown?_

_Near the central mall..._

_Okay I'm coming over_

_Wait what why?_

_Just stay there_

Len was confused, but decided to wait for him. Gumi apparently needed him for something important, but he wasn't sure what. So he sat patiently on the bench, playing some of the games he had on his phone as he waited.

After exhausting away his limited array of apps, he checked the time. It had only been five minutes since Gumi last messaged him. He expected him to take a little over twenty-five minutes to get to downtown, so he sat back and started playing something else-

"Len?"

Startled, he quickly turned off his phone. Gumi stood before him, dressed in his casual clothes. This wasn't the first time Len had seen him out of his uniform, and his normal clothes were always fashionable. _As you'd expect from a rich kid._

"Uhh, hi." He dumbly replied, a little surprised at how Gumi had gotten here so quickly. "How are you here already? It's only been five minutes."

"Cab." Gumi pointed behind him at the long, black car that was retreating back into traffic.

"Oh." Len stared at the moving car. It was impressive how fast he was able to get his services. "Well, why'd you want to meet me?" He decided to get back to the topic.

"...I need you to go with me somewhere."

He tilted his head. "Hm? Where?"

"No questions, let's go." Gumi grabbed Len by the hand and pulled him out of his chair, walking to the entrance of the mall.

"Wha- wait! I can walk by myself, y'know." Once they were inside, he pulled his hand away from Gumi's. "You think I'm gonna run away or something?"

"No... Just, follow me."

They began walking through the mall, passing by several little stores. There were lots of people scattered everywhere, most of them holed up in their own little sections of the stores. None of them were people Len recognized, which he was relieved to find. He wasn't particularly keen on more rumors spreading.

They walked down and down the long halls of the mall, Len nervously trailing behind. It was almost like he was trying to avoid anyone seeing him, hiding behind the taller boy as to draw attention away from himself. He was growing paranoid from the fear of being seen by anyone from his school.

Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of a familiar face. It was a young girl with blonde hair. She appeared to be walking with two other people, both wearing girl's clothes. It was definitely Rin.

A feeling of panic shot up through his stomach. Tugging at Gumi's shirt, he sheepishly asked him, "U-Um, are we there yet?"

"Ah, yeah. It's just to the left here." Gumi made a sharp turn, causing Len to let go.

"W-Wait!" He ran after him, and into a store filled to the brim with clothes.

There were several rows of expensive looking clothes, with some people wandering around and inspecting the price tags. Tons of them were already wearing quite fancy clothing.

"Um, this place is..."

"Great, right? One of my favourites." Gumi strided in, and looked back at Len when he didn't follow. "What are you doing? Get in here."

"O-Ok." Len went with Gumi to the middle of the store, where the most extravagant clothes were being displayed. Curious, he checked the price tag of one of the shirts. "20000 yen?!" It was only the plain white part of a set, why was it so overpriced?

"Hmm," Gumi stepped in front of Len's view to check the shirt out. "Not really in my tastes. There's better stuff at the back, c'mon." He dragged the blonde to the back of the store, where even more clothing awaited them.

Suits, ties, hats, scarves, as far as the eye could see. The options here were less casual and more formal, like stuff you'd normally wear to a sophisticated gathering. Len didn't feel very comfortable standing in front of them. The articles of clothing radiated haughtiness, like they were worth more than his very life. They could very well be, seeing the price tag on the last shirt. It was only a white collared shirt and it costed 20000 yen, plus tax!

"Ah, more to the left." Gumi led him to another section of the store, where there were more casual clothes. Len sighed in relief. This was a little more familiar to him. He had never been in this store before, but these clothes were more his style. Although the things he was wearing right now could probably be considered pajamas.

"We're gonna buy some clothes for you."

"Eh?"

"You heard me." Gumi looked Len up and down, rubbing at his chin. "No offense, but you could use a wardrobe change."

"Hey!" Len may have not been the most fashion conscious person, but not just anyone could be as wealthy as Gumi.

The green-haired boy began digging through the selection, finding something suitable for him to wear. Everytime he found something new, he would throw it at Len as the other boy tried hard not to drop anything.

"S-Slow down!" Len was carrying a huge pile of clothes, "You're not gonna make me try on all of this, are you?"

Gumi looked back, confusedly. "What do you mean? Of course you're going to try it all on."

Len's jaw slacked open. It would take him at least a couple of hours to try it all on, and he was pretty sure none of it would end up being brought back with him.

Seeing his dumfounded face, Gumi sighed and took most of the pile from his hands. "Fine, you only have to try the one outfit on."

Len immediately relaxed from the giant weight being taken off. "Okay, well I'll change in the changing rooms over there." He went over to one of the changing room compartments, with Gumi waiting outside of it. Len took off his sweater and pants to put on the ensemble.

When he was finished, he left the door only half open and nervously stepped out. "U-Um..."

Gumi whistled, "Hey, not bad. Alright, let's go." He turned around, ready to pay.

"Wait, what?!"

"It's ok, I'll pay."

"That's not the problem here!" Len went back inside the compartment to grab his old clothes, folding them up in his hands. "I can't leave the store like this."

"Sure you can, it's not against the store's policy or anything." Gumi hit his hand with his fist, "Oh! Do you think people are going to stare at you?"

Len nodded his head.

"Well they won't, 'cause you look good. Or maybe they will _because_ you look good..." Gumi began contemplating while Len awkwardly stood there, waiting for him to say something. "Well, whatever. Let's go pay."

They went to the cash register, where Gumi pulled out a credit card to scan. Len didn't even want to think about the amount of money it must've contained. Wrapping up his old clothes in a plastic bag, they walked out of the store into the main hall.

"Gumi, why'd you buy this for me?"

Gumi looked away, "Well, I can't have any friend of mine walking around in pajamas."

_Friend?_

"Friend?"

"W-What? Is that a problem?"

"No..." Len had been trailing behind Gumi. But for the first time during the entire trip, Len felt like he could walk beside him now. He ran to catch up with him, smiling as he did so.

* * *

"That was fun." Len said to the older boy as they were standing in front of his house. Gumi had offered again to walk him back to his house, and Len wasn't about to decline.

"Yeah."

They stood for a while, gazes on everything but each other. Len wondered if he was supposed to do something.

Then he remembered. The whole reason why he even came out here with him... "What did you even want me to do anyway?"

"Huh?"

"Remember?" Len took out his phone, "You texted me saying that you were going to meet with me. It seemed important, so I followed you. But all we ended up doing was walking around the mall."

"...Maybe that's what I wanted to do."

"Eh?"

"Good night!" Gumi hurriedly spat out before running in the opposite direction.

"Did you just run away from me?" Len said out loud.

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled, whispering a bye even as the green figure got tinier.

**Author's Note**

**Where am I going with this story again aha**


	14. Chapter 14

Len walked to school in a happier mood that day. Sure, Kaito had taken his phone for an apparently stupid reason and the rumors from school hadn't quite worn off yet, but he had spent a fun day together with Gumi yesterday, which was enough for him. It was a miracle that no one had spotted them, even if they came close with Rin.

He walked past a couple of his classmates, easily spotting Rin in the center of the path. Surprisingly enough, she was by herself.

_I guess she can't always be with Miku._

He continuted to discreetly glance at her, debating whether or not he should go and talk to her. He hadn't spoken a word to her ever since the start of the rumor, which was just last week, but felt like forever.

Should he risk it? Last time they had spoken she had been relatively nice to him, so he wasn't worried about that. But considering the assumptions she probably had about him, he wasn't quite in the mood to be embarrassed again.

It was no point in contemplating, however, because Rin spotted him as he was looking at her. He realized his mistake as she ran towards him.

"Hey, Len-kun!"

He pretended not to hear her and walked faster, in an attempt to brush her off. This only caused her to chase him faster.

"Hellooo! Can you hear me?!"

He was sure he wouldn't be able to keep up the deaf act, so he stopped in his tracks and looked behind him. Unfortunately, Rin was running at an incredible speed directly towards Len, who wasn't able to react in time as they came crashing down to the ground. Students around them scurried over and around the two.

"Oww!" Len yelled, and then cried out again when he felt pressure on his side. He looked up at the offending source, "Hey, watch where you're step... ing..."

His voice faltered as he realized what position they were in. Rin was on top of him, one of her knees jabbing into his ribs and arms on either side of his head. "Uhh..."

"Eh?" Rin similarily looked down, and yelped as she made her way off of him. "Oh geez, I'm sorry!" She paid no heed to the strange looks they were getting from passerbyers as she stood up, accidentally stomping down onto Len's side.

"Ugh-" He tried hard not to scream again, biting down on his lip to bear with the pain. Little droplets of tears wet the corners of his eyes.

"Eek! Sorry again." She hastily took her foot off him to set it down on the ground, and held out her hand to him. "Here, I'll help you up."

He gratefully took her offer, hoisting himself up onto his feet. He clutched his side with one hand, wincing at the pain.

"Are you going to be okay?" Rin gave him a worried look. "I can take you to the nurse's office, if you want..."

Len gave her a visibly faltering smile. "N-No, I'm okay."

"Oh, if you're sure..." Rin gave him a twice-over, still feeling guilty about their crash. "But it was my fault you got hurt!"

"Ah, no, it wasn't your fault." _It was my fault for ignoring you._

"You tried to ignore me?"

_...No! I said my thoughts out loud again!_

He quickly tried to take it back, flailing his arms around in an attempt to not make her think bad of him. "A-Ahh! Um, I didn't try to ignore you- well, yes I did, but, uhh, it's not because I hate you! I just, uh, um..."

Rin laughed, patting him on the back as she gave him a smile. "It's alright, I know how tired you must be from last week. You probably didn't want to speak too much, right?"

"Y-Yeah..." _Atleast she's not mad, _thought Len.

"Well, I just came here to say good morning." She shifted her bag so it rested more comfortably at her side, "And sorry about your injury. See you at school!"

Len watched her as she waved him goodbye and jogged to the school. He stood there for a short while, bewildered by the recent storm of events. Thinking back on when Rin had crash landed into him, he realized he hadn't felt an inkling of nervousness or excitement when she was on top of him.

Wait, what! Sure, he didn't really talk much to her, but it was the same even before he confessed to her! Why were his feelings wavering now?

But even when he lifted a hand to his cheek, he didn't feel warm at all. And when he pressed a hand to his chest, he found that his heartrate was at a steady pace.

What was going on?

* * *

Len sat in the infirmary, his short legs dangling off the bed. A first aid kit was beside him, as it was being used by the school nurse. The knee jabbing done by Rin unexpectedly left a rather nasty purple bruise. Luckily for him, the mark wasn't too big.

The nurse dabbed some cream on the affected area before wrapping up his side with white bandages, being careful not to hurt him. "It's a minor injury, but it's always best to take caution with these kinds of things. Especially considering some of the shenanigans the students get into here at this school..."

He giggled a little bit, but stayed quiet as she was patching him up. His shirt was off, which was a little embarrassing considering he never stripped in front of anyone before. He would go to the beach, but he'd always wear a hoodie on top. And he never went into the water, ever.

It wasn't like he was ugly or anything, he just felt... inadequate. Especially compared to people like Gumi. That guy could take off his shirt anytime he wanted and people would be fawning over him like they'd never seen a shirtless man before. He remembered it happening before, when they were on a trip to watch the older class participate in the swimming tournament...

_Len sat in the bleachers, staring at the lined up swimmers who looked about ready to jump into the pool. Most of them were already perched at the edge of their diving boards, while some of the reluctant ones stood a bit farther back._

_All of them were still waiting on one more guy to come out, who was taking a while to get ready. Len wondered if he was stalling for time, or if he was too self conscious to show his naked upper half._ _Len definitely sympathized with him if that was the case._

_Just as one of the teachers was about to check on what was up, Gumi emerged from the changing room, wearing a quite expensive looking pair of trunks. _

_"Sorry I'm late, I was having some minor difficulties."_

_"In the toilet?" One of the team members yelled at him, to the humor of many._

_"Sure, in the toilet." Gumi rolled his eyes. He stepped out from under the shade of the door, revealing to the crowd... His incredibly toned body?_

_Almost immediately, the girls in the stadium squealed with delight. Some of them took out their phones to snap pictures. Len was surprised they were allowed to bring their phones to the pool._

_Gumi wasn't one to stray away from attention, as he waved at every one of his fangirls, giving cameras the occasional wink here and there. This only caused the crowd to scream louder._

_Len strained his eyes towards Gumi. He wasn't gonna lie to himself, Gumi did have a pretty nice body. But it wasn't anything spectacular, just developed enough for someone his age. He shifted his gaze to the other team members. He guessed it was the proccess of elimination that was at play here..._

_The teachers were having a hard time calming down the audience, which nearly entirely consisted of squealing girls and booing guys. Some of the boys attempted to throw stuff at Gumi, things like food, acccessories, and someone even threw their phone at him. God knows what that idiot was thinking._

_Regardless, most of the thrown items ended up littering the pool, and the people in charge had to call off the tournament for the time being, to the collective groan of the team members. Gumi just continued smiling and waving._

_Len was at the center of it all, "Geez, that guy hasn't changed at all since we stopped talking." He thought, "I wonder if he'll ever change..."_

He didn't even know why he still remembered it, what with it happening before he fell for Rin. Well, it's not like his memory was only limited to the past few weeks, but still...

"I'm done," The nurse suddenly spoke. "I've prepared an ice packet for you to use incase it starts hurting again."

She handed the packet to him. "Oh, thanks..."

Putting on a friendly smile, she packed up the rest of the first aid kit and lifted it off the bed. "If you want, you can stay here for a little longer. I'll write a note for your teacher."

Giving it some thought, Len nodded his head. "Yes, please do that." It wasn't like he couldn't walk, but given the chance to sleep in bed while everyone was in class? Who wouldn't pass up that oppurtunity! He didn't like school that much anyways.

The nurse lifted up the curtain and opened the door to the infirmary to exit, leaving Len all alone. He wondered if she would come back, especially since leaving a student unattended in the nurse's office was potentially dangerous. He was assured in his own abilities to stay put though.

Curling up in his blankets, he shifted so he was laying on his back and stared at the ceiling. He noticed that the bedsheets had a very peculiar smell to them, not unlike a hospital. Unlike most, he didn't mind the scent. If just smelled a little funny, is all.

He took over at the wall behind him for the time. According to the clock, there was still an hour and ten minutes left in his first period. He relaxed more so his head sunk into the pillow, marveling at the softness of the fabric. Soon after, he found himself drifting off...

The sound of the door opening jolted him awake. Was the nurse back?

"You can rest in here..." He heard the nurse say. It seemed like she was with someone else.

The voice that replied back startled Len, "Yes, thank you." It was Kaito!

He stayed deathly quiet as the nurse pulled something out of the cabinet. He heard more rummaging sounds, and a couple grunts of pain come from Kaito. "Now now, I just need you to stay still. This will only take a few minutes..."

She kept her word, because after about six minutes the grunts stopped. She packed up what he assumed was the first aid kit, and put it back in the cabinet. She started speaking again, "You should rest here, you're certainly not in the shape to be moving around. just keep in mind that someone else is also resting here, alright?"

Kaito answered, "Of course."

He had to strain his ears, but he could make out the nurse writing something out on paper. "Here's a note for your teacher. You can just tell her you were hurt and had to go to the infirmary."

A short phrase of gratitude came from Kaito, before the nurse took out another sheet of paper. She approached the curtains around Len's bed, "Ah, Kagamine-san! I forgot to give you your note." She lifted the sheets just enough so she could see him, but was still obscured from Kaito's point of view.

"Oh, th-thank you." He stuttered. He hoped Kaito didn't hear the nurse saying his name.

"You boys just behave, alright? I'll be gone for a short time." The nurse pulled down the white curtains and exited the room again.

A stiffiling silence followed. He wasn't sure what Kaito was doing, but the longest two minutes passed before the other boy climbed into the bed beside him. The curtains provided privacy, but he could still see Kaito's silhouette through it.

"So Kagamine," Len answered with an eep-like noise. "Ahah, what was that?"

"U-Uh, you scared me?" He swallowed the bubbly spit that was forming inside his mouth. His throat suddenly got a lot drier.

"Sorry," Kaito laughed. "So what are you in here for?"

Even though Kaito wouldn't be able to see, Len still turned around in his bed to be as far away from him as possible. "I fell... You?"

"Oh, got into some trouble with my friends again." The blue-head sheepishly scratched his cheek, unbeknownst to Len. "It was crazy, y'know, we all slept over at my place yesterday, so we woke up extra early to squeeze in something fun before school. We were kinda just wandering around before one of them suggested we go swimming! And I told him, are you crazy? We won't have enough time! But he still insisted..."

Len tuned out most of what he was saying, not really paying attention. He could care less about the misadventures of a boy with more friends than him, but he did end up catching a few of the last parts of his story.

"So we ended up using the school's swimming pool. We knew none of us were allowed to, especially since none of us were part of the swim team and it was really early. But we took off our clothes and swam anyway - don't worry we had our boxers on - and took a dive. The water was really cold, but we eventually got used to it. Anyway, I guess we lost track of time or something, because by the time we were about to get out, one of the teachers came to check on the pool and caught us."

"Mm," Len absetmindedly gave him a noise to ensure that he was listening. "How'd you get hurt then?"

"Oh, it's kinda funny actually. While we were getting out of the pool because the teacher was shouting at us, I slipped and fell. I heard a crack and I found out that I ended up twisting my ankle."

"Ouch..." Len winced. He turned towards Kaito's side again without realizing it.

"Yeah, so while my friends were being yelled at I got to leave and get patched up by the nurse. I guess it's kind of a good thing I got hurt, huh?" He laughed again, as if it were the funniest thing ever.

"Mhm." He agreed, "Uh, who are your friends?"

"Ah, their names are Gakupo and Yuuma. Both in the same grade as me."

He didn't recognize Yuuma, but he did recall hearing the name Gakupo once. He was in Gumi's class. "Gakupo, you mean that guy with the long purple hair?"

"Yep, and Yuuma has pink hair." Len saw Kaito sit up and do some stretches, "Pretty unique features."

Len didn't answer, and suddenly they were plunged into another silence. But unlike the previous one, he didn't feel as if it was stiffling. Fifteen minutes passed with just them sitting in their beds, while the ice in Len's pack was starting to melt.

His mind drifted back to why he was trying to avoid Kaito. He had mostly forgotten it over the Sunday, but he remembered it now. "Hey, um..."

"Hm?" Kaito turned towards the curtain in front of Len.

"On Friday, I heard you talking to your friends about me." Len paused, wondering how to say his next words. "They called me g-gay..."

"Oh, geez." Kaito ruffled his hair, "Is that why you took off running like that?"

Len nodded his head, which could be seen as a silhouette through the sheet.

"Look, I'm sorry about that. I know you don't really swing that way, I just didn't know what else to say. I swear, after you left, I yelled at them for making you upset." Kaito suddenly poked his head through the curtain, which startled Len. "Please forgive me?"

Len contemplated it, before pulling out his phone. "Th-Then what about this?" He went to Kaito's phone number in his contacts list, "You took my phone and put your number in without asking me!"

"Hey, I didn't take your phone. You dropped it!"

"Same thing! And when I got it, you said I was your b-bootycall... That's gross!"

"I was trying to make you laugh."

"Well you didn't!"

Len closed his phone again, and put it back in his pocket. "...I'm just gonna go now."

Kaito reached out for him, nearly falling off his own bed. "N-No, wait! Please, I really am sorry!" Figuring that staying seated was only going to cause trouble, he stood up, with some difficulty because of his twisted ankle, and went in front of Len, blocking his exit. "I only want to be your friend."

Len raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

He nodded his head, "Really."

The blonde sighed in response, and grabbed his bag off the bed. "...Fine, we can be friends."

Almost immediately, Kaito's face brightened up.

_"But, _can you move out of the way first? I have to get to class."

"Ah, right." Kaito lowered his arms and stepped to the side, allowing Len to pass through.

When he left the room, he checked his cell for the time. There was still thirty minutes left of the first period, and he wasn't keen on going to class just yet. _Looks like I lied to Kaito..._

But could anyone blame him? He was being too forward, and people like him made Len nervous. Popular people who hanged out with lots of friends didn't usually talk to someone like him, much less try to be his friend. He couldn't help but think that Kaito had some sort of ulterior motive.

_But wait, doesn't Gumi talk to me a lot too? _He thought, as he began to walk to the entrance of the school. Now that he was thinking about it, Gumi was pretty popular. But did he have any friends?...

He tried to think of any potential guy friends that Gumi might've had. He thought hard about it, but the only thing that came to mind was himself. In all other instances, the boys in the school were always picking fights with the green-head and being jealous over his ability to charm girls. There was nothing else that came to mind.

He sighed again, _still doesn't help my case. _Well, friendless losers always stuck by each other. Even if Gumi was far from being a loser.

* * *

Gumi was sitting in class, actually paying attention this time since a big Math test was coming up soon. He was jotting down everything the teacher was saying, when the door opened to reveal Kaito.

He walked in, handing the teacher a note and explaining how he was injured. The teacher gave him an incredulous stare before handing something to him. Gumi caught a glance of what it was when Kaito passed by him. A detention slip.

_Heh, sucker. _Gumi smirked. He personally had never been in detention before, but he bet it was really boring. Sitting in a room for an hour while doing homework? No thank you. That's why he worked extra hard to be academically surperior to everyone else. There were other reasons too, but...

He shook his head and continued listening to the teacher's lecture. Class would be over in ten minutes, and soon they'd all go to their second periods-

The bell rang, interrupting his train of thought. Or not.

Quickly, all of the students gathered up their things and scurried out of the room. Five minutes was not nearly enough to get to each class for most of them. Gumi did the same, and lesiurely made his way to the Science class. As he was walking, he noticed Len standing outside from a doorway.

What was he doing there? Without thinking, he made his way over and opened the door that Len was leaning on, causing him to be pushed off.

"W-Woah!"

"Hah!" Gumi stepped outside with him, letting the door close behind them.

"Gumi! You surprised me."

"I should say the same. What are you doing out here?" He dramatically gasped, "Don't tell me you skipped!"

"What, no!" Len abruptedly turned around, slowing down as he felt a sharp pain in his side. "Ow, ow..."

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah." Len quickly straightened up, "I didn't technically skip, I just got hurt so I stayed in the infirmary for most of the period."

"You got hurt? How?" Gumi worriedly glanced at his side.

"I'll tell you later. Anyway, shouldn't you be getting to class now? It's been four minutes."

Gumi looked at his phone, "Oh crap, you're right!" As he was opening the door, he turned back to Len. "You're telling me when we walk home together." Then he turned back and ran to his classroom.

Len smiled and nodded his head, walking to the other hallway to hand his note to the first period teacher.

**Author's Note**

**New update :)**

**Most of this chapter was spent in the infirmary, sorry 'bout that! I try to put in Gumi/Len interaction in every chapter though, otherwise it's gonna feel like I'm writing Len/Kaito and I don't like that.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
